Love Like A Caged Crinolette
by TitanPandora
Summary: 'Love should be a feeling brought on a person by another person not something forced' [Victorian Au Alpha/Beta/Omega verse Omegaverse GERITA]
1. Chapter 1

In England laid a town, a beautiful one if you asked someone outside the town. Many of the habitable were of different cultures who came for work or those who wanted to live in the beautiful atmosphere. It was like any other English Victorian city. Omegas walked down the street with their dresses raised so it wouldn't catch in the light snow on the side walks. The Alpha stayed away, letting only their eyes wander over the bodies they wished to meet again. Some of the married couples sat on benches keeping each other warm with sweet kisses and keeping close on the sidewalk. The snow just kept fluttering, it was just so cold it froze the water fountain in the middle of town! If you listen closely you could hear the sound of carriages creaking as they made their way up cobbled roads and even if the smell of the city was like a horse's behind, the habitable got used to the smell.

In a small shop with a glass window showcasing beautiful dresses with it's creaky sign, three Omegas were in the shop trying on dresses. The only women sat on an over stuff red seat, her hair was a dark auburn and put into a high bun, a poke bonnet laid on her lap as she just discarded it. Her dress was simple maroon colored with a floral design on her petticoat and a chocker she wore on her neck. Her brown eyes skimmed the shop as she patiently waited for her sons.

Her first son, well technically the first to come out her womb, made his debut from the dressing room with dresses draped over his arm. Her had dark auburn hair and golden eyes. His body frame was slim, yet he had a beautiful curved waist. He wore a blue dress with puffed out sleeves with tiny bows on each shoulder. A cage crinoline was under the skirt giving it some real form.

"Mama, I like the first dress." He said sweetly as he handed over the dress which was a dark green with long bell sleeves. She gave him an odd look, her son didn't like the color green, but he was blushing so she could make an inference.

"Ok Lovino, whatever you wish to wear to the ball is your choice." She tapped his nose making it crinkle and he blushed even harder. She assumed he caught the eye of a hopeful Alpha who wished to court him. He was about 22, a good age to find an Alpha and settle down. So this practically overjoyed her.

"Oh Mama!" Her youngest child came out of the dressing room. He wore a white long-sleeved dress shirt with ruffles on the chest with a thick red ribbon tied around his waist that lead into a movable tan skirt, under this one was another cage crinoline. He had auburn hair that swayed in the wind as he spun around, honey colored eyes filled with joy. "These dresses are all so pretty, I can't just pick one." He handed one to Lovino and one to Mama. "Hmm." He mumbled and held up the last dress as he looked through.

"Just pick one, dear, it's getting dark." Mama said in a sweet voice and her youngest son looked up with sad eyes.

"This one." He took the one from Lovino which was a pale pink one with a wool poncho over the shoulders and long sleeves, perfect for the weather.

"I'll get these checked out by the clerk, you boys better be ready to leave when I get back." Mama warned them and the youngest boy giggled.

"Feliciano, how can you be so immature. An Alpha would look at you like a rowdy animal." Lovino scolded his twin as he picked up a red cloak and put on the white bonnet decorated with realistic blue flowers. He reached for the white muff, but Feliciano took it.

"This is mine." He smiled, surpassing a giggle as he wore a similar cloak, but it was shorted ending at his tiny waist. It was the same white as Lovino and they wore similar poke bonnet, but his had red flowers.

"Sorry, excuse my manners." Lovino huffed grabbing the other muff sticking his hand in it rather harshly.

Mama came back with the dresses put in neat bags and she put on her poke bonnet and was helped into the cloak that was similar to Lovino's by her Omega sons. "Mama," Lovino cringed, Feliciano sounded ready to tell on him, "can't we one day see the freak show, Francis told me it was mad as hops **(1)**!" He giggled and Lovino practically took a breather, well as much as he could with the tight corset.

"Oh no, that place is ridden with pest and stuff that is all fake." Mama scolded as she went outside the shop. Feliciano instantly shivered from the light snowflakes that was caught on the muff. "You know how Francis is, he tells you stuff that makes no sense. That boy just needs to settle down with an Omega, he's reaching the age of thirty." She rolled her eyes and Lovino only did it with her.

Feliciano let the desire go away as they reached public space. He slightly inclined his head and walked with a purpose. It was only Omega-like to do stuff like that. He liked listening to the town noises, it was just fascinating! Children laughing as they played in the snow, horse hooves clicking, and even the slight noise of bells, just for that Christmas feeling!

Another thing Feliciano loved was Christmas. It was so soon he could practically smell the pudding from the kitchen. He just loved being around family, cuddling with Lovino as they sipped on wine and chatted for hours. They exchange small inexpensive trinkets like letters written to each other, small pieces of jewelry, even sheet music for Feliciano who played mediocrely at the piano.

A close friend of the family always threw wonderful balls for the nobles of the town. Gilbert Beilschmidt was like a playmate to Feliciano, even more of a brother than Lovino, though Lovino was too much like Mama, they still loved each other dearly. Gilbert always had a huge Christmas tree in the middle of his ball room with candles and apples. Every year he would let Feliciano put the silk ribbon around it, knowing how much he adored ribbon.

Feliciano sometimes noticed that Gilbert would get sad during those times of the year. He would come over to the tree after they exchange cheers and put a new glass ornament on it. Feliciano went up one year and asked about the ornament and Gilbert simply said his little brother gave it to him. With a little more persuasion and some cake and tea Gilbert finally told Feliciano that his brother lived in Germany and didn't come home often, because of his job, though they are still tight like glue!

Lovino was just as excited, Feliciano could tell. Last year at the ball he spotted Lovino talking to a well built Alpha, introduced by Gilbert. The Alpha looked at Lovino like he was the only Omega in the room. They danced the evening away and even shared goodbye kisses, though Mama didn't know the last part. Lovino said his name was Antonio, a noble from Spain and a close friend of Gilbert. He didn't live in the area, but he would live here if it meant Lovino was here.

The Omegas finally made it outside of the crippling cold town and made their way to a house. It was a beautiful white home with big circular roof and it was well furnished. It was his family home, where he was raised and loved.

"Come on Lovino!" Feliciano cried slipping his hand from the muff to grab Lovino's upper arm as he rushed to the house's porch.

"This is improper!" Lovino shouted, but Feliciano could hear him laughing, especially Mama. Mama always liked to call Feliciano the entertainment of the family, the one who made everyday interesting. They hopped up the wooden steps and went through the white doors, almost toppling over Papa who caught Feliciano in his arms and Lovino stumbled back into Mama who caught him with a fond smile.

"My little bambino!" He said in his big booming voice as he set Feliciano down on his feet giving him a kiss on the forehead. Feliciano giggled like an idiot and Lovino crossed his arms and glanced away. "And my big strong Lovi." He pulled Lovino into a warm hug and kissed his forehead such as he did to Feliciano. Lovino hide his smile, but he secretly like the warmth of his father's embrace.

Papa was a big strong man with dark auburn hair and big, wide brown eyes that sparkled with amazement. He worked as an physician and even owned his own pharmacy in town. He made lots of money making the family live in luxury.

"Come Papa, me and Lovino want to show you our dresses we bought!" Feliciano pulled the larger man up the steps, but he stayed grounded to the floor with a mischievous smile. "Papa!" Feliciano cried and he laughed putting his arm around the Omega and they walked up the stairs. Lovino only laughed rolling his eyes, suggesting on not saying anything. They came to the upstairs floor with an open living room with a gramophone sitting on a table with some vinyls in perfect places on the book shelf. The white fainting couch and sofa sat around it, the space was used for entertainment, such as dancing and having tea time.

Feliciano went to a white door opening it up to a bright room that would only be expressed as his own. He had the largest window with a cushion on the wide windowsill that he liked to sit on and read books. A big double bed dressed in white linens was in the middle with white flowers laced through the railings on the bed's backboard. A tiny bedside table had a doily and his lamp. Off on the left wall was a gramophone with a big silver mouth and a white base and on the middle wall right across the bed was a white vanity that on the top was a silver brush with a hand mirror with a carved women's face out of ivory on the back. The drawers had beautiful jewelry that he wore regularly.

"Come Lovino!" Feliciano chimed as he opened up the only door in his room. Inside was a walk-in closet with dresses lining the walls with an upper shelve with bonnets and hats. A lone mirror sat in the middle of the room that Feliciano could look in forever.

Feliciano and Lovino changed rather quickly and stared at the mirror for the while. Lovino's dress looked so regal with it's slow neckline and dark green bell sleeves. The dress had little designs of white and green. Feliciano wore a pale dress that tighten around his shoulders with poncho-like fabric dangling from the top. The skirt was beautiful with big pink bows that draped white lace to the bottom and around.

Feliciano came out and spun around for Papa to see it. Lovino looked away with distaste. "Beautiful!" Papa yelled and touched both of his son's hands kissing them equally.

"You boys are such a catch. Only the best Alphas for my kind soul and blooming flower." He used those nicknames for the Omegas. Feliciano was the kind soul who gave coins to beggars and poor children the last of the bread. His smile could heal the blind and his laugh made birds sing. Lovino was the blooming flower, still hidden in his case, but was ready to burst into a beautiful rose. He shied away from crowds and it took a real gem to bring him to talk. Lovino tried to fit in, scolding his brother for bad behavior and for messing around, but deep down he was jealous of his brother will to do anything he wished.

"Thank you Papa! I hope to meet my future Alpha at the ball. We'll dance the night away!" Feliciano turned to Lovino and clasped his hand as they spun around. Papa clapped his hands and Mama laughed praising Lovino for his rushed foot work and how good Feliciano was at leading the dance.

"You boys should get ready for bed!" Papa chimed as the ruckus calmed down. Feliciano was bent over breathing heavily from all the fun he had done and Lovino was wiping away tears of joy as Mama fluttering around them fixing the dresses and looking for rips.

"Great idea Papa, I'm tuckered out." Feliciano stood up and smiled putting his hands on his hips and Lovino let out an airy laugh. "See you in the morning." He kissed each member on the cheek and lazily went into the dressing room. He stripped from the dress and his undergarments, placing the cage crinoline near the mirror. He put on a simple white sleeping gown with a lace shawl over his shoulder that he wore before bed. Slipping into slippers he went outside to the main room seeing that everyone left. He wished that his family could spend time together all the time, but they all had their busy schedules.

He huffed sitting down on the piano chair in front of his vanity as he took the brush off the table and stroked his auburn hair muttering vulgar words when he caught a knot that he must of missed in the morning. After that he set his brush down picking up the hand mirror and looked over his face and hair and set it down as well. He gazed at the line of perfumes and tin of powder he used rarely. He took a glass container with pink liquid in it and sprits it on his wrist smelling the rose scent. It was his good luck charm given to him by his cousin. Some of the Alphas he was acquaintance with said his scent was like a sweet rose and everywhere he went you could smell it down the street. Feliciano being the innocent soul would giggle and slap them slightly on the shoulder calling them vulgar or immature.

He got up from the bench and descended into bed leaving the slippers on the side and snuggled into the soft satin covers. He reached over shutting off the glass lamp and closed his eyes, his dreams filled with him dancing the night away with the Alpha of his dreams.

 **(...)**

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 _Thank you for reading and reviews and followers are loved, so don't be afraid to write something!_

 _(Information)_  
 _(1) Mad as Hops- Excitable, fun_  
 _Time period- 1840s_  
 _Ships: GerIta, Spamano, PruCan, and FrUk (w/ FACE family coming soon)_


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano sat at the table as Mama sipped her tea staring across from him. Lovino was breaking apart a muffin eating it in separate pieces as Papa finished his buttered bread.

"I'm off to work, I'll be back for the ball." He pressed kisses to all the Omega' heads. "Good bye Papa." Feliciano chimed and Lovino only looked away and nodded, watching Papa leave through the back door to walk down to the pharmacy. Feliciano took the teapot from the middle of the table pouring himself some tea as Lovino set down a piece of the plain muffin. He looked anxious to Feliciano, like he was waiting for something to happen. Feliciano wondered if Lovino was excited for the ball, better ask him.

"Hey Lovi, are you excited for the ball?" Feliciano asked as he took a delicate sip from the porcelain tea-cup. To Feliciano surprised Lovino dropped his fork and stood up, his face darken crimson from embarrassment.

"I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth and regained his regalness before heading up the steps, his eyes fell to his hand as he played with his fingers and nails and ascending up the steps. Feliciano watched him go with a pained look and turned to Mama who smiled faintly.

"Go be a dear and check on him. Tell him that Mama was worried." She purred taking her finger and ghosting it across Feliciano's pale cheeks. A smile showed loving dimples that came from his Grandpa, on his mother side, and Feliciano arose.

"Ok Mama, we'll get ready together~" He glanced towards the stairs and ran to them making Mama laugh as she started to collect the dishes and do her domestic chores that Lovino and Feliciano couldn't help her in, because they were getting ready for the ball. A naturally long thing to do when you are an unmarried Omega. Feliciano came upon the upstairs and turned to the closed-door across from his door. He pressed his hand to the stair's railing and slowly walked to the door. Before entering he pressed his ear to the door to hear quiet sobbing. The smile on his face fell into a worried frown as he knocked on the door before opening it. Feliciano stepped into the room watching as Lovino quickly hid what was in his hand.

Feliciano liked Lovino's room, it was a sweet white with a big comfy bed with light pink linens. He had his own fainting couch and a big bookcase filled with interesting books. His vanity had pearls draped on the side mirrors and on the top was a beautiful hand mirror made of gold and an ivory hair brush. The pitiful part of the room was the habitable. Lovino was on his bed with his knitted blanket over his shoulders, his dressed puffed out and his leg stuck out in an odd manner. Their family cat, a white cat with brown patches and bright green eyes was sitting on top of Lovino's sleeping gown purring, trying to calm its favorite person.

"Lovino." Feliciano said quietly as his twin gave him a pitiful look and stared down at his hands which went calmly to Tomato and acknowledged him with pets. In his lap was a letter written in beautiful calligraphy which explained most of this sadness. "It's about him, isn't it?" Feliciano asked walking over to the bed sitting down with Lovino who held the paper protectively to his chest.

Feliciano remembered the man who approached Lovino at the ball last year. He was handsome and had so much charisma he could swoon a flock of bulls, yet he only went towards Lovino. They danced and chatted over wine and cookies, Gilbert commented that they acted like a married couple. After Antonio left, Lovino became sad and would tell Feliciano that he missed the Alpha. On Valentine's Day, Gilbert approached the twins and Mama bearing a letter for the oldest son from the tall-tale Spanish Alpha. Lovino waited until he got home to read over the letter which was filled with poetry and love notes of how he wished to court Lovino and their love will always be the strongest.

Feliciano wished he had the kind of love Lovino had. A long, drawled out kind. Something you looked forward to. More letters came, one was a book filled with Spanish prays and a beautiful cross that Lovino told Feliciano that Antonio wore himself. Inside the bible was circled hymns and verses that translated into love proclamations.

In June a box of white lace kid gloves, July a bouquet of dried violet flowers **(1)** , August was more letters and poetry. Every month seemed to be endless gifts that won Lovino's heart one by one. The last letter came on December 4th, inside was a letter telling Lovino how excited he was to meet him again and he couldn't wait to dance the night away. To add to the beautiful letter with every i dressed with hearts on the top, was an expensive necklace. It was silver and clasped around the neck like a choker, but in the middle was an ivory carving of a women and the silver was decorated with design of vines. Three draped designed silver chains hung from the middle with emerald gems in the middle. The letter told Lovino to wear the necklace to ball to show their love. The necklace sat on the foam head on Lovino's vanity ready to be worn.

"I'm scared, _Fratello_ I'm so scared." Lovino's lip quivered as his face fell as more tears fell from his eyes. Feliciano was now scared as well, he didn't know how to comfort Lovino, but he hugged him instead, snuggling into the shoulder that always smelled of tomatoes and earth.

"It's alright, we can be scared together." He assured and Feliciano stood up putting his thumb on Lovino's cheek getting rid of the tears that fell, but not the tracks that laid in wake. "I don't know if I'll meet my Alpha, who knows, I could be unmarried like Francis." He suggest and Lovino laughed through his sadness.

"Don't be like Francis." He pushed Feliciano away making them laugh together messing with each other. Tomato mewed as he was picked up and held like a baby to Lovino's chest being twirled around.

"Of course Antonio, I'll surely dance with you." He said to the cat as they did an awkward dance. Feliciano laughed excitedly clapping his hands together as Lovino put on an amusing show.

"Come here Lovino, let me brush your hair!" Feliciano called as he picked up the ivory brush and Lovino let the cat go. They primped each other up, such as combing each others hair and adding jewels into locks. They helped each other into the crinoline and the dresses were put on. To add to the touch Lovino clasped on the silver necklace and put his hand into the white lace kid gloves. Feliciano giggled at the blush on Lovino's face as they made their way down the stairs. Mama was dressed in a beautiful gown as Papa escorted her by the arm.

"There are the jammiest bits of jams **(2)** I told you Margret, they would take hours prepping." Papa said bashfully and Feliciano giggled, in his hand was a fan made of the finest paper and the design with floral. Lovino had a similar one which was a light blue with an old scene on it.

After more exchanges they were off into the carriage draped in weather clothing. The squeaks of the carriage would startle Feliciano sometimes because the carriage always sounded ready to break, yet they came in one piece. They exited the carriage and walked to the ballroom. This year Gilbert rented out a large one with a huge dome roof with a crystal chandelier in the middle. Feliciano was so amazed he didn't even feel servants taking off his coat and muff.

"My dear, go socialize." Mama whispered into his ear and disappeared with Papa. Feliciano turned to Lovino, yet didn't find him anywhere in sight. He quickly assumed that Lovino went off to find his love interest. Feliciano understood that he would have to be his excitement this year's Christmas Ball. He started around the dance floor listening to the beautiful noise of the quartet who provided the music. His feet were attracted to the Christmas tree. He was about to cross to the middle, but he stopped himself. It wasn't right to go across the dance floor without an Alpha to lead him.

A pained look across his face, but it fell into disbelief as someone took his arm and started pulling him along. Feliciano inclined his head and gasped. "Gilbert!" He chimed and hugged the Alpha who laughed and hugged him back tightly. How he missed the strong Alpha who became his big brother.

"I saw you from across the dance floor, you needed a date to take you across." His hand skimmed to the sky as they came to stop at the Christmas tree that soared to the sky. Apples, candles, and pormants were hung from the tree making it smell very lovely, yet also gave its regalness to the glass bulbs that were painted with scenes.

"Ah, thank you! This years tree looks so lovely." Feliciano sighed dreamily and he turned to Gilbert who nodded, his eyes sparkling with happiness, something that Feliciano never saw the Alpha do at such times.

"As always." A voice purred into his ear. Feliciano jolted and glanced back at his crazy cousin. Feliciano loved Francis dearly, he was a dreamy Alpha, yet one with a mind-set on doing stuff and not thinking of the consequences, but tonight Feliciano was shock. An Omega was standing next to him, their arms hooked together. This Omega was drop-dead-gorgeous. He had a rounder face with light blonde hair and emerald eyes. His eyebrows were a little thick, but it seemed to fit the face. He wore a dark blue dress with a crinolette that made his behind look bigger. A calm smile fitted his lips as Francis snapped his fingers in front of the Omegas face. "Feliciano, I should introduce you to my date." He gestured to the Omega beside him. "This is Arthur Kirkland, I met him when I went to England in the Spring." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Arthur curtsied and Feliciano did it back.

"Arthur this my cousin, Feliciano. I have another one, he has such a temper, but I don't see him." Francis looked around and Feliciano clicked her tongue flicking out his fan to fold his words.

"He's finding Antonio, they are probably going to be lost in each other's eyes the whole night." They giggled together.

Gilbert seemed to be off in his own world as he was watching someone from afar. "Gilbert?" Feliciano asked tapping the Alpha's shoulder who hummed and gazed over. "What's going on, who caught your eye?" He teased and Gilbert just smiled fondly.

"It's my little brother. He actually came to one of the balls. Work finally let him off." He explained and Feliciano clapped with the Alpha. "He is such a wallflower, maybe you can dance with him. I'll introduce you guys." Feliciano nodded and Gilbert put out his arm letting Feliciano take it. They walked across the dance floor that parted like the red sea. Francis and Arthur had left from the Christmas tree to finish dancing. Feliciano was standing with Gilbert trying to be deified which person was a Beilschmidt. His eyes landed on a lanky brown hair male Alpha who was talking to a servant.

"Is that your brother." He pointed at the brown hair male, but Gilbert laughed and took the pointing hand to turn it to a blonde Alpha. Feliciano's mouth went dry as his finger was pointing at a strong Alpha with slicked back blonde hair. His skin was pale, but it fitted his dark blue eyes and strong German nose. He wore a white button down shirt that was over a red vest. His pants were simple slacks. His hand-held a Champaign glass limply.

"Don't sell me a dog **(3)** Gilbert! Are you telling the truth?" He chuckled in disbelief and Gilbert only lead him forward.

"Ludwig!" He cried putting out his arms, the Alpha stiffen and looked over his eyes then moved to Feliciano in slight amusement.

"Yes Gilbert?" He asked in a slight irritated voice as he set down the glass and glanced back to the Alpha and Omega.

"As hostess, everyone must dance." He informed and Ludwig gulped. "So being the awesome hostess I am, meet Feliciano. A close friend of mine." He touched Feliciano lightly by the shoulder and practically pushed them together. Feliciano stumbled under the long dress, but Ludwig was quick to catch him. "Look, he's already falling for you." He teased and both Alpha and Omega blushed and looked at each other. Gilbert than ran away, taking the hand of a women lightly and brought her out to the dance floor, she laughed happily and spun around with him as the waltz was starting up.

"Er, do you wish to dance?" Ludwig asked glancing down at Feliciano who quickly jumped out of the Alpha, strong, beautiful, loving, arms and looked back at the dance floor.

"Yes." He said quietly and Ludwig only nodded putting out his arm. Feliciano put his arm through the Alpha's as he was escorted to the dance floor. They clasped each other hands together and started getting in tune with the other dancers.

"Not to be vulgar, but you look very lovely tonight Feliciano." Ludwig said in a hushed tone as they twirled around.

"Thank you, you look nice as well." Feliciano smiled brightly as they met each others eyes. From across the room sat Mama and Papa with Francis and Arthur sitting on his knee.

"I suggested to Gilbert that they should meet." Francis said high and mightily as he touched Arthur's thigh rubbing the skin through the dress's fabric. Arthur sighed and put his arm on Francis's head and laid his head on the arm with a bored expression.

"They look so happy." Mama whispered as she watched her youngest son be spun around by the strong Alpha, they didn't seem to care about the world around, simply just their eyes. "My babies are growing up." She giggled.

Papa glanced away with a now angered expression. "Where is Lovino, I haven't seen him since we arrived and he was running away."

"I saw him go onto the balcony." Arthur muttered and raised his head. "An Alpha followed him, he looked in safe hands though they should be watched." He put his head back down and Francis patted his thigh.

"I heard from Gilbert that Ludwig had liked an Omega in his village." Francis gossiped watching Papa leave to go grab Lovino. Mama leaned in to hear his words.

"You don't say..." She bit her lower lip, she would hate for Feliciano to be rebound.

"They saw each other almost everyday and he presented her with gifts of his affection and he was praised by her parents. He found her lip locked with a prostitute." He laughed behind his hand and Mama gasped. "She was the kind of person who likes her breed, how disgusting **(4)**."

"I feel bad for the poor Alpha. Who knows how long she has been hiding that from him." Mama muttered biting her lower lip, before Francis could answer Gilbert yelled loudly and jumped onto a table with a glass. The music stopped and the Alpha and Omega glanced over with their clasped together.

"Let's go into the room for Christmas dinner!" He clapped his hands together happily and jumped down happily. He linked arms with a blonde Omega, he was a certain hidden beauty with light blonde hair and violet eyes. Mama waited for Papa at the door until he emerged with Lovino and a brown hair Alpha who was a bundle of sunshine. He went to clasp arms with Lovino to lead him across the dance floor, but Papa gave him a threatening glare and did it himself.

"What are you doing." She asked in a hush voice to her husband as she clasped arms with the sunny Alpha with a big smile and bright green eyes. He had a head of brown curls and his skin was a darker brown from working out in the sun.

"Being a good father." He gave a simple answer as he frowned deeply as Lovino thrashed and growled.

 **(...)**

Feliciano let himself be led by the Alpha. They exchanged smiles as the Alpha pulled out the chair for him to sit in and pushed it in when he sat down. Ludwig sat next to him and glanced at the empty table. Gilbert sat at the end of the table, right next to Feliciano. Across from Feliciano was a shyer Omega who was busy talking to Gilbert with vivid hand expressions. People were laughing and shouting for others to sit with them. Feliciano watched Mama come in with Papa. Papa was glaring harshly at an Alpha who Lovino seemed desperate to see. They sat down at the table, but they were to far for Feliciano to talk normally to. A servant came around filling each glass with a red liquid that sparkled. Ludwig took the drink and sniffed it, but he recoiled from the fizzy smell that got in his nose. Feliciano laughed behind his gloved hand as the Alpha gave him a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk.

Gilbert raised in his chair and tapped his glass with his soup spoon. Everyone quiet down and glanced back at the Alpha who smiled widely. "Hey everyone!" He shouted and got collective of giggles and responses. "So this year is a special year." He gasped and turned his hand to point at Ludwig who seemed to melt in his chair. "My little brother is joining me, he's even finding a place in town!" He clasped his hand and everyone clapped making the Alpha go red. Feliciano touched his arm laughing, Ludwig smiled his way awkwardly and listen back to Gilbert tapped his glass again for people's attention. Servants came piling out of the kitchen setting down platters full of food. "Before we eat, let's pray." Gilbert set down his hand watching as the Omegas and Alphas fold their hands and bow their heads.

"Dear God, bless this food we will be eating today. Let everyone stay in health and be with my brother as he finds a perfect place to raise his family. Watch over us so we can have a beautiful New Year and do this again another year. Amen." He finished and people looked up. "Let's eat!" He rooted, the Alpha's around him patted him on the back and wooted as they picked through the spoons.

"Oh... this looks so good!" Feliciano practically vibrated in his seat as Ludwig smiled fondly at him.

"I can get you food if you hand me your plate." He offered and Feliciano handed him without any agreement. He knew Ludwig could get through the crowds and get the good food. Ludwig disappeared and came back with two plates filled with food. He set one down in front of Feliciano and the other in his place. "I helped make these muffins." Ludwig blurted out as he buttered the muffin in his hand.

"Mmm! Really! They are so good, an old bang up to the elephant **(5).** " Feliciano praised and Ludwig coughed awkwardly and didn't make any other comments about the food, but he enjoyed it greatly.

"So, Ludwig, what was your job in Germany?" Feliciano asked as he picked up his glass of wine swirling the liquid and took a sip, his eyes peering from the top as Ludwig seemed to get a bit uncomfortable.

"I was a blacksmith." He said quietly and looked away. "I plan to open a new shop in this village, if you like to help you can always come by. We can go out for dinner or dancing." The last part was slowly getting quiet and Feliciano smiled brightly.

"Are you asking me on a date?" He teased and the Alpha burned, dang, he was shy, but Feliciano liked shy.

"I may be... or only if you agree to come out with me." He offered a little louder getting Gilbert's attention. He smiled under the food he had on his fork and turned back to listening to Matthew.

"Of course Ludwig. I'd wouldn't miss a date with you." His smile fell into more laughter and Ludwig just grabbed his glass and put it out.

"Cheers."

"And a wonderful New Year." Feliciano grabbed his glass and they clinked them.

 **(...)**

 _I'm glad you all like it! Ludwig is being shy, but don't worry he'll come out of his shell and become the cutie we all know and love._  
 _[Side Note] It isn't Christmas, yet. After every ball there is always a regular feast so they just ate and called it a Christmas dinner]_

 **Information:**  
 **A man must always lead a lady across the dance floor**  
 **1.) Violet Flowers= Faithfulness. (In simple meaning, Antonio gave Lovino violet flowers that he was loyal to him)**  
 **2.)Jammiest bit of Jam= Absloutely perfect young females (Omegas) [circa 1883]**  
 **3.) Don't sell me a dog!= Don't lie to me! (meaning: People in the time period were prone to sell mutts off as purebreeds)**  
 **4.) They called the Omega a homosexual. (Even though I'm pretty chill (and is a) homosexual, in the olden time it was horrible, so don't be mad)**  
 **5.)Bang up the elephant= it's perfect, complete, unapprochable (In the sense if your talking about a lady)**


	3. Chapter 3

Feliciano had fallen asleep with dreams flittering in his mind. They were all filled with the shy Alpha from the party who gracefully lead him across the floor and cherished every word he said. Feliciano was completely, yet childishly in love with Ludwig. His eyes opened brightly as he woke up snuggled into the white linens of the bed. He turned over pulling down a pillow with him and hugged it like there was a partner in bed. He wondered how Ludwig slept, would he cuddle, or would he be straight as a board. Feliciano wouldn't mind, he would love Ludwig netherless his flaws.

Feliciano got up and hummed the tune of the waltz, a smile shining brightly as he danced into his closet. He decided on a lavender dress with white markings on the heart shape top with two cascading straps on the top and bottom. He stepped outside the room as he adorned his neck with expensive pearls and his finest high white boots. Before checking over his hair and spritzing the rose scented perfume on his wrist he stepped out of the room and stepped down the steps. He decided on grabbing a quick breakfast before meeting Ludwig for their splendid date. He giggled as he took the white shawl off the banister and wrapped it around his shoulders.

Before he could even step into the living room he smelled a strong Alpha that practically balled him over. He was greeted by Papa and Mama sitting on the white couch, across from them was an Alpha with greasy black hair and dark skin. He had a mole near his cheek that made Feliciano recoil.

"My darling, sweet Omega." The man stood up quickly and decided that it would be right to approach Feliciano without even an introduction. "Come." He ordered and touched Feliciano arm. Feliciano slapped the hand away and backed up with feral eyes.

"Don't be vulgar, we have never met." He growled dangerously, his scent flaring up with discomfort and fear. He wished Ludwig could smell him across the town so he could high-tail in and beat up that unfamiliar Alpha.

Papa came swooping in and grabbed Feliciano by his shoulders and hugged him tightly, almost awkwardly. Feliciano squeaked as his shoulders were pressed together and he turned his attention to the Alpha who was nursing his now red hand. "Feliciano, meet Benjamin." He forcibly pulled out Feliciano's hand so it could be kissed by Ben, Feliciano was at mid gag. "This will be your husband."

"My what." Feliciano asked.

"Your husband, I decided that we should be a bit more formal and are arranging Lovino and yours marriage." He smiled and Feliciano felt the first time in his life that he hated his father.

"This is forced marriage!" Feliciano cried as he got his arm back. "What about Antonio and Lovino. Me and Ludwig. We want each other! When did my love life become so trivial." His voice was starting to raise and Mama covered her ears turning her head. Lovino would act the same, she knew it, but he would violent. Feliciano used words that burned people from the inside while Lovino tended to lash out when he was scared or angry.

She watched in horror as Alpha Ben approached Feliciano grabbing his by the chin and slapped him. Everything went silent as Feliciano tumbled to the ground, his cheek was stained with tears and now darken bruise. He inclined his body with his elbow as he started crying, Mama stood up quickly and fell in front of her child smothering his hair and trying to calm the tears that fell.

Feliciano turned a blind eye at Mama's comfort and pushed her away as he stood up and walked wobbly to the coat closet putting on his cloak and muff. He gazed back at Papa and Alpha Ben who seemed to stare at him angrily, Mama still was on the floor, her eyes now were now beginning to become wet.

"Goodbye." He whispered in a hoarse voice as he put the hood over his head as he opened the door and walked out with his head tall. He stepped outside and down the steps, his shoes made a satisfying crunch in the snow on the sidewalk as he made his way into the town. He watched people carefully on the street, cursing on how they got to choose their lovers. What did Papa think he was doing by meddling in his and Lovino's love life.

He regained his composer and asked an Omega on the street towards a new blacksmith shop with a lie of his father needing a horseshoe. She was kind and naïve enough to point down the way and explained she saw a new one.

Feliciano made his way down until he came to a small apartment with the door opened. He stepped inside and looked around hearing the faint noise of metal hitting hot metal.

"Ludwig? Ludwig are you here?" He called putting his hood down. The metal stopped and someone opened the door. To Feliciano's relief it was Ludwig, wearing black slacks with a white button down with the sleeves rolled. He raised the suspenders on his pants to go on his shoulder.

" _Guten Morgen_ Feliciano." He smiled kindly, but it turned into horror at the large bruise on Feliciano cheek. He hurried over and stood over Feliciano, his hand carefully touched Feliciano's cheek letting his finger graze over the bruise and the Omega winced. Tears started to pour from his eyes involuntary and he hugged the Alpha tightly.

"Papa wants me to marry a man who struck me! I don't want to marry any other Alpha expect Luddy." His voice rang through the shop as he shook violently. Ludwig was flattered by the words that came from the Omega's mouth, but he was too concern about the bruise.

"Here, let me treat your wounds, then you can go back home and I'll confront this Alpha and your father." He stepped away and Feliciano just lowered his head.

"I don't wish to go home. I'd like it if I could stay here." He smiled and Ludwig felt a chuckle pass his lips as started up the steps to the upstairs of his home.

"Maybe we can get stuck getting home." He offered and Feliciano ran after him. Ludwig then instructed the Italian to sit on the couch in front of the fire as he disappeared into the bathroom looking for his health kit. Feliciano looked around the homey room with a nice kitchen and a door that lead off into the bedroom. A black animal got off the knitted rug and went over to Feliciano.

At first the Omega was scared, but it left when he noticed that it was just a large black dog. It sat down next to him and let out a sigh laying down at his feet. Feliciano petted the animal with a fond smile. "I found i- Blackie." Ludwig scolded the dog as he walked over. The older dog lifted it's head and laid back down. "I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble." Ludwig sat down and Feliciano swiveled his body so he faced the Alpha.

"No need to apologize, he is such a doll." He smiled as Ludwig pulled a cream and smudged it on his cheek. "Do you have any other animals?" He asked, it was just simple conversation.

"I have two more dogs, one named Blitz and Pookie." Ludwig hummed, his tongue stuck out slightly as he concentrated.

"Awe, they sound cute." Feliciano giggled.

"Pookie isn't good with people." Ludwig sighed as he pulled out a white cloth that was very thick and pressed it on Feliciano's cheek, using white tape he made an 'X' to keep it in place.

"That's ok, we never have to meet." He smiled slyly and Ludwig chuckled as he stood up setting the health kit on the table.

"Come Omega Vargas, we must be getting you home." He bowed and Feliciano let out an adorable laugh and stood up looping his arm with Ludwig as they made their way down the steps. Outside was a rush of things since it was sun high, people sold trinkets claiming they were the best gift for Christmas while another man sold food.

Feliciano smiled towards the vender's way and he tipped his hat his way like any gentleman would do and Feliciano walked away with Ludwig's arm now on his shoulder. As always Ludwig walked on the outside of the sidewalk to protect Feliciano from carriages that could ever lose track of the road.

As they got closer to the family home, dread filled Feliciano gut. Ludwig just got closer into the hellhole and he raised his fist and knocked loudly.

The door was thrown open by Mama who looked thrilled to see them. "Feliciano! Ludwig! Perfect timing, were now eating lunch with Alpha Ben and Alpha Vince." She sounded thrilled, but Feliciano could already smell the dread.

She opened the door wider for them to come in and shut it behind them. She lead both men to the beautiful decorated table where Papa sat at the head table. Next to him was Lovino who looked asleep and Feliciano had to surpass a giggle. A man sat across from Lovino, he must of been Vince. Vince looked to be a lankier man who was studying Lovino's sleeping face and wrote stuff in the journal. Alpha Ben seemed to glare harshly Feliciano way as he sat down across from him and Mama pulled a seat for Ludwig. Tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"How was outing Feliciano?" Mama asked as she sat down and lifted her tea cup to sip at the liquid.

Feliciano turned to her with a pleasant smile. "It was fun Mama, did you know Luddy is a blacksmith." He set his hand on Ludwig's and the Alpha stiffened. "They make a lot of money and Ludwig is such a good one." He was bluffing, he knew little to nothing about blacksmiths.

"But dear Feli, Alpha Ben here is a tradesman."

"Pish posh, they make money off their appearance and this man could barely sell a fish." Feliciano snapped flicking his hand back and forth towards his father.

"Ah, they really do." Vince mumbled a smile filled his young face.

"Oh shut it, your an artist." Papa sneered and took the book that Vince must of been drawing in. "You will be taking my business, that's just a hobby, right Lovino?" He asked and turned his head to see Lovino snoring away at the table. "RIGHT LOVINO!" He shouted slamming his fist on the table startling the Omega.

"Right!" Lovino's voice must of hyped up a few octaves and it made Feliciano laugh hysterically, even Mama had to cover her mouth with her hand to cover the laughter coming.

"Please refrain from sleeping at the table." Papa growled and Lovino only sighed rolling his eyes as he gazed down at the rice and cut of chicken that Papa had Mama make. They would be having the same for dinner, but with wine and bread. Lovino picked up the fork and stabbed the chicken harshly and stuck it into his sauce-box **(1)**

"I heard that it will snow later today, won't that be nice to have snow on the eve of Christmas?" Vince asked Lovino, Feliciano watched as Lovino looked up at Vince and swallowed the food in his mouth.

"I guess." He mumbled taking the glass of water on the table and dipped the folded cloth's corner gently to dab at his mouth.

"Where are we going for Christmas?" Feliciano asked now with excitement. Mama hummed and tapped her chin. She was about to answer, but she was interrupted by Alpha Ben.

"My home." He said quickly and folded his hands at the top of the table. "We can get know each other better and other fun stuff." His eyebrow wiggled and Feliciano let out a gasp of disgust and turned his head to Ludwig.

"What is Gilbert doing this Christmas?"

Ludwig stopped and his eyes wandered as he thought. "Nothing I suppose. Sometimes we go out to pubs and drink, but I think this year we will do something more protective then being half-rats **(2)** " Ludwig laughed slightly and Feliciano giggled with him.

"Maybe I'll join." Feliciano offered.

"Keep Feli away from the wine, he's a light-weight." Lovino mumbled beside Feliciano jabbing his twin in the rib make him jolt and glare.

Papa didn't seem pleased by this talk and slammed his fist on the table making everyone jump. Ludwig grabbed the teapot from Mama before she could drop it. "It's final Feliciano, you're going to Ben's home." He glared and Feliciano huffed.

"This was an eventful lunch, don't agree Ludwig?" Mama asked Ludwig who seemed to agree softly and turn his head. "Why not we call it a day and send the Alphas home, we have church tomorrow." She tapped her wrist and Papa seemed angry, but he left the table without any excuse.

"Uh, thanks for dinner Omega Vargas." Vince smiled taking his drawing book and he walked to the foyer. Lovino, being the nice Omega got the Alpha his top hat and coat giving it to the Alpha.

"Your welcome, I'm sure you eaten enough to surpass hunger before dinner?" Lovino asked and the Alpha smiled nicely.

"I shall see you around." He bowed tipping his hat and disappeared out the door into the snow. Lovino turned away and scaled up the steps with now a bored look on his face.

Benjamin smiled turning around hoping to see Feliciano holding his garments, but he seemed no where in sight. His blood boiled as he saw the blonde Alpha walk into the foyer with Feliciano on his arm. The church-bell **(3)** never seemed to talking, but he wanted Feliciano to stare at him like that Blonde numskull.

He turned away taking his garments and stormed off.

"I hope your cheek will get better." Ludwig smiled as Feliciano gave him his discarded coat, the bandage stuck out like a sore thumb, but it will heal nicely since it was only a bruise.

"I'm sure it'll get better, Luddy did a good job fixing it." He giggled and they hugged tightly. Ludwig didn't mind doing the bear **(4)** with Feliciano, he would rather they share kiss on the door step, take the Omega to the theater, even taking meaningless rides in the park just to cuddle for warmth and talk. The Alpha was embarrassed by the thoughts he was feeling, he thought he could always love Monika. Moni was beautiful and she set aflame something that Ludwig thought he would ever feel again, but thanks to this Omega the desire to mate and start a family was just so strong...

 **(...)**

 _Excuse my language, but this chapter was an ass to write. My computer updated and I lost my writing folder, including this story so I had to rewrite it. Also, I pulled a muscle at Color Guard practice and I have a show in a couple days, yippee :I_

 _Thanks for commenting though, all the support helps this painful story. The rush of the relationship of Feli and Luddy is needed since this story is about force courting and other fun stuff!_

 _INFORMATION:_

 _1.) Sauce-Box- Simple term for mouth_  
 _2.)Half rat- Half intoxicated_  
 _3.) Church-bell- An Omega (Women) who talks a lot_  
 _4.) Doing The Bear- Courting that involves hugging_


	4. Chapter 4

Feliciano liked church. After service, which if he had to be honest he thought they were pretty boring, he got socialize with people he never met before. The Alpha had such interesting stories while the Omegas gave good advice on life. Feliciano wore a simple dress with a striped pattern that went to his mid chest. At the top he wore a short-sleeved ruffled shirt with a mini jacket over it with the same pattern at the bottom.

Lovino wore a dress similar, but it was a darker version of white with a long coat on the top that fell into the skirt. The collar was high and black buttons went down his chest. Under the large coat was a white petticoat. On his head was a simple circlet made with silver and a bright red gem laid on his forehead.

These dresses meant a lot to both twins. They would be the dress they wear for their weddings, since it was their Sunday best! The bad part about this church outing, Alpha Benjamin and Alpha Vince thought they should come with the twins to ensure they safety. Feliciano kept growling every time Benjamin tried to touch him and Lovino was busy looking off and playing with the parasol in his gloved hands, the same gloves that Antonio gave him.

When they got to the huge, regal building. People were gathered at the vestibule talking casually, nothing religious. The church service wouldn't start for a while so people mingled, most of the poor met their future Alphas or Omegas here!

"Lovino!" A happy voice cried and weaved through the crowds. Feliciano felt a smile fill on his round face when he spotted Antonio. Lovino turned his head, the attention on the Alpha.

"Toni, I'm glad you could make it." Lovino said with a slight smile as Antonio smiled down at him. They looked like an awkward couple... it was just adorable. Lovino cheeks were starting to become dark red while his fingers played with the handle of parasol. Antonio smile was big and he looked eager to please.

"I, uh, see you wore the gloves I bought you Spain. Do you like them?" He asked leaning in.

Lovino gazed down the gloves and rubbed the fabric. "They are my favorite pair." He looked up, his cheeks then got dark. "But they were expensive and you shouldn't spend money on me." He growled and Antonio laughed and took the hands kissing the fabric. Lovino sputtered out angry words, that meant nothing.

Papa came behind the bubbly Alpha and struck him on the back of the head. Antonio didn't even seem to be fazed by the blow to the head and turned around with a smile that could heal sick orphans. "Good morning Mr. Vargas! How have you and Mrs. Vargas been?" He asked and Papa seemed to furious by the action.

"What did I tell you Alpha Fernandez? Stay away from my Omega son, he is promised for someone else." His hand pointed at Alpha Vince who seemed in his own little world talking to other Alphas.

"He looks like a dead weight." Antonio said in full honesty. "I'd treat your son right. I'll spend my days earning money on my produce, come home to the children and be a good dad while Lovino can spend his days being lavished by his faithful husband and cute, adorable tomato children." He began to squeal and Lovino just turned his head bashfully.

"You're insulting, I wish for you to leave my presence." Papa snarled and Antonio looked shocked.

"You can't keep us apart." He turned his personality like a top. His eyes darken in a sort of fiery hatred. "I will fight for Lovino to mine, and mine only. I won't let you sell him off like a whore." Antonio snapped his face in pure anger and Papa kept his shoulders squared and his face cold. Lovino hid his face, becoming fearful and Feliciano hugged him closely shying his face.

Omegas didn't like when Alpha's fight, nor did they like when close Alphas would fight with other close Alphas. It raised their senses and made everything in their body collapse.

"My friend, relative." Francis came running over grabbing both of their shoulders pulling them apart.

"Tell him Francis, he is being outrages! I love Lovino, I love him more than that sorry excuse of an Alpha!" Antonio pointed at Vince in some kind of dark hatred as something inside him was giving his mind the scissors to cut away the patience.

"Antonio, I wouldn't go against relatives even if I agree so much." Francis shook his head and looked away, almost pitifully.

Behind Francis was Arthur in his same high pampered outfit with his crinolette stuck out. Feliciano had finally came to conclusion that he didn't despise the Omega, he was just strange. He never talked, he kept more to himself and when he talked it became only gossip.

"You just don't want to agree with someone who could end your career." Antonio snapped as he ripped his arm away. He threw a heavy blow at Papa's cheek making him throw his head in a cringing slap. Antonio then turned to Lovino pulling him away from Feliciano and they ran.

Feliciano watched in almost admiration as Lovino was lifted into bridal style and he was carried away from Christmas Mass. Like a dream, but he wished it was Ludwig carrying him away. He smiled casually and he turned to see Arthur who looked slightly pleased. Mama hand was over who mouth as tears poured down her face. The room was absently quiet and Feliciano turned around to see shocked people.

"Call the police." Papa turned his head to Francis. "Call them now, I have been assaulted." His words were like sick venom.

"No"

"What do you mean no?!"

"No, Antonio is my friend. In all honestly he could of done worse." Francis smiled bitterly. "I would have been more supportive if he made you fall to your pitiful knees. You hit rock-bottom Uncle and I'm surprise that Feliciano and Lovino hadn't rebelled against you the second you started spouting this literal horse dung." He spat and then put out both his arms. "Come Feliciano, Arthur, we must get the best seats." He smiled brightly and Feliciano ran to the arm looping it with his cousin and Arthur did it slowly as they walked away.

Francis looked Feliciano way and winked making the Omega laugh and hide his face. This whole situation was such a hoot and Feliciano wished for Lovino to never come back.

 **(...)**

Feliciano was presented with a glass of champagne and a warm smile from a maid. He was sat at a large plush couch with a face that could someone describe as completely bored. He wished the alcohol would set in his stomach and make the world around him loopy so he could just get out of this predicament. The idea of getting drunk with Ludwig seemed to be imprinted in his mind. He wondered if he would go far enough to go into intercourse... then Ludwig would really be his, he could really be Ludwig's.

He was told he still needed to go to Alpha Benjamin's home. He heard before he left Papa fighting with Alpha Vince. Vincent didn't want Lovino, because he was already in love with someone else and either Lovino was going to come home mated or married and he didn't want to deal with it. Papa had told Vince that it didn't matter if Lovino was mated, they could clean him and he could still with Vince, but with that proposal he was given a glare.

His Alpha-to-be was too caught up in the party to actual social with his soon-to-be-Omega. He let out another deep, angered sigh and slouched in the chair.

Feliciano felt the couch shift and glanced over to see an Omega sitting next to him. The Omega had black hair and these eyes that seemed always lost in thought. His dress was a black and white checkered kind with just a black shawl over his shoulder. On his neck was a tight ring of pearls and on his finger looked to be expensive rings. "You seemed lonely." He spoke in an accented voice that Feliciano couldn't put his finger on.

"Well you would be correct." Feliciano mumbled as his hand was under his chin. "I don't wish to be here. I am being force to marry the man of the house though I love another." His eyes shifted to the latter who nodded along with what he said.

"Who is the person you love? Is he nice?" The stranger than simply and Feliciano felt slight giddiness in his body.

He's been waiting silently for someone to ask the question. He just wanted someone to talk about Ludwig, to feel and hear his emotions. "Well, he is very nice." Feliciano started with a smile growing on his face. "He's very kind and generous, but he's also very big and strong, capable of keeping everyone away. He listens to me when I talk and fixes the bruises. He's just _so_ handsome." Feliciano breathed out fanning himself with the fan he had in his lap. "Big muscles, strong washboard abs, blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes. He's just a man of my dreams." He giggled and looked over at the stranger who was nicely listening.

"He sounds nice." The Omega commented. "And I assume Alpha Ben gave you this." His delicate hands pointed to the gauze on his cheek. Feliciano touched it slightly, wincing from the pain that came from it.

"Yes, he slapped me for talking back to my father." Feliciano hand slowly fell in his lap in sadness that fell over his lips.

"If I were you, I would talk to your father and mother about how you feel. It's better to communicate rather wallow."

"They already know how much I love the other man and despise the other. They want me to marry this man for some reason, and to be honest I don't care."

"I'm sorry about your predicament." The Omega took his hands and squeezed them slightly. "My name is Honda Kiku, I am a immigrant from Japan. I came here with my brother and his husband for work and for my well-being of finding an Alpha." He smiled with the corners of his lip.

That night Feliciano talked with Kiku. He was a nice, but shy Omega who had dreams of finding his own Alpha. Feliciano graciously gave him pointers about finding the right guy and Kiku would blush every time when he talked about romance and dates.

"My Omega!" Shouted Alpha Ben as he walked over touching both Omegas' shoulders. Feliciano face instantly went grim and he looked up at the taller man with his greasy black hair and black eyes.

"Alpha Ben, how have you been." Feliciano voice was innocent, yet Kiku could taste the venom in every syllable.

"Good, Good. Where did you go. You were at the couch then you just seemed to disappear." He laughed and Feliciano's nose scrunched in distaste.

"I left more than two hours ago, because you left me." His voice was dark and rumbled in the back of his throat. "How about you get your head out of the glass and talk to me. This is why I like Ludwig more, because he would have listened to me!" Feliciano voice was starting to raise and Alpha Ben cringed at hearing the Blonde Alpha's name. His eyes shifted to the ceiling a smile came on his face as he leaned down and captured Feliciano's lips in her a daring kiss. Mistletoe sometimes could romantic, other times deadly.

Kiku gasped and flipped out his fan covering his wide mouth. Feliciano recoiled back as he touched his lip in some kind of horror. He took off his glove and slapped the Alpha across the face. "Don't be vulgar!" He cried turning away and started walking away. When he got to the door he pulled out the cloak and the muff putting it on as he angrily stomped out.

"See you around, doll." Ben winked at Kiku who gave him a kick in the shin and walked away with his fan slowly fanning. A content smile on his lip as he disappeared into the crowd.

Ben followed Feliciano out, he was on practical cloud nine. He got to taste those soft luscious lips that seemed to taste like cookies, though his cheek stung and his leg had soreness in it.

"Why are you following me!" Feliciano shouted as he turned around. Ben always loved Feliciano, his face was beautiful with his squinted amber eyes always filled with childish love and his body was the kind you could lavish every night. He only wished for Feliciano to be his bed warmer, a body only for making love to and raising beautiful children who will live down the line, but Ludwig was ruining his damn plan and he hated it with every once in his body.

"Because you're beautiful." Ben sang in a slightly slurred voice. He would admit that he had a few drinks that night, but even sober he would follow like a dog.

Feliciano looked back with a growl and started running as quick as his feet could take him until he wasn't sure if he could breathe anymore. His running was becoming impaired, he felt it, but it was too late when he fell in the street heaving deeply. He just felt so tired he couldn't bear it.

His eyes went to the road ahead seeing a carriage bumbling down the road. He didn't care if he died. Then Ben would stop his endless torture of his life.

"FELICIANO!" A deep voice rang out and soon he was scooped off the ground and the carriage graced the edge of his hair. Feliciano found himself in warm arms as he was ran to the side of the road. The person who was holding him breathed air quickly, the breath tinted with the smell of alcohol.

"Feliciano, Feliciano, Feli?" Someone snapped in his face and he looked over at the familiar Albino and then upwards meeting the blonde.

"Ludwig, Gilbert. Take me home." He hugged Ludwig's chest and Gilbert touched his hand intertwining them together. Gilbert spared one glance at Ben, his face was slightly red as they made eye contact.

"If he messes with our family one more time, West, I'll do what Antonio couldn't." Gilbert snapped and Ludwig only gave him a cold, set in stone look. They heard from Francis of the church predicament, they all high-fived and drank to Antonio that night. His celebration in sticking up to the crazy Uncle. Now, Gilbert just wanted Ludwig to take away Feliciano, make themselves one, have tons of babies and live in a white picket fence home.

Something normal, less crazy...

 _ **(...)**_

 _Where did everyone go?! -pulls out flashlight- 16 followers, where are you?!_

 **(Answering Questions)**

 _Guest= You bet your butt that Papa gonna get his butt slammed with a jackhammer. This story has a happy ending... maybe._

 _Hanatamago2204= Thank you for your kind words, I love Victorian AUs as well :3 You should see all the reasearch I did for attempting this baby. Let's just say it took me a whole day._

 _Oncle Vody= Actually, an unexpected heat has something to do with the plot, so get ready for some hardcore smut scene :3_

 _-Please review, follow, and favorite!-_


	5. Chapter 5

Feliciano's room was dark. The blinds were drawn and the only person who moved was a dark figure. The room's owner was laying on his bed with a towel on his head that was soaked in cold water. The other figure sat beside him reading a book and every few minutes he'd take the towel off of the Omega's head dip it in the wide bowl and replace it smothering back the wet hair.

Feliciano's amber eyes opened and then closed again as his head seemed to pound. He search frantically wondering if he reached heaven, but the images of last night was horrifying, the worst Christmas he experienced.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano asked as he held out his hand, he felt it be clasped in a slightly damper hand.

"Yes Feliciano, how are you faring?" An at ease chuckle passed Feliciano lip as he squeezed harder on his Alpha's hand.

"When you're here, I'm perfect." He smiled pleasantly looking over at the Alpha who brought his hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckle.

Feliciano liked this needed attention, it was just pure Ludwig. Though, he did wish to have Ludwig in bed with him, giving him the extra needed snuggle, but nobody was perfect. "Oh my, I forgot something." Ludwig reached over at the desk lifting up the glass pitcher that was empty and he grabbed an envelope from under the pitcher with Feliciano's name addressed and near the back of the table he grabbed a small paper wrapped gift. "Your mother found this in your brother's room. It looks to be your Christmas present." He looked the gift over and set it on the side of the bed helping Feliciano up.

From his pocket, Ludwig produced a box of matches. He struck the match against the sole of his shoe and lite the oil lamp on Feliciano's side table. Feliciano opened up the letter since it wasn't waxed sealed and pulled out the piece of parchment. He chose to read it inside his head so if Lovino said anything private Ludwig wouldn't need to know.

 _'Dearest little brother,_

 _I am terribly sorry I left so sudden, Antonio had planned to take me away though I did not know it would be so soon and sudden. We are traveling down to Spain where we can get married and make a living on our farm. I wish for you to be at the wedding, you would be my extra special maid-of-honor, but since we are doing it in secret I don't want father finding out._

 _I met Ludwig when we were running out. He seemed to be a nice guy with enough heart to go around. You choose well for Alphas little brother, but still know I don't like him because he looks capable of gutting a cow._

 _Tell father that you wish to marry Ludwig no matter what. If he tries to talk against you, tell him to fuck off._

 _I'll write soon,_

 _Lovino Romano Vargas-Ferandaz'_

Feliciano smiled, giggling at the last part. Lovino acted very proper, but he was actually a bit vulgar and truly violent. Mama used to say that Lovino would cry the most when they were babies and get angry when he couldn't get something while Feliciano was the God sent baby.

"What's in the box, Luddy?" Feliciano's delicate hands touched Ludwig's much stronger one's and he looked up at the Alpha with big amber eyes.

Ludwig gulped, his hands coming around the quaint box, "it's a gift. From me. For Christmas," his voice wavered slightly as he presented the box.

Feliciano's cute mouth turned into a shock gasp, "But Ludwig! I haven't even got you anything in return. It would be wrong to take such a gift."

"No," Ludwig took Feliciano's hand and wrapped it around the box, "take it, please, it is a pleasure to court you and as Alpha I should present the courting Omega with gifts," his smile probably could win himself award.

Feliciano looked the gift over giving it a silent shake and then decided on it being to wrapped for him to hear inside. He stripped the box of the paper and opened the tiny white box to be greeted with a breast pin the size of his palm. It was decorated with pretty jeweled flowers and the metal looked to be handcrafted.

"Do you like it?" Ludwig asked as he leaned in close, "I actually made it with the help of my brother. He isn't the best with metals, but he did give me those jewels." He said quietly with a sincere smile.

"I absolutely love it!" Feliciano exclaimed hugging the Alpha close, his head pounded slightly, but nothing he couldn't survive from. "You out done yourself Ludwig. I will make sure to show Mama when she comes up." Ludwig laughed in relief and pressed his lips into Feliciano's hair kissing him slightly. It was a shy kiss to the forehead, but Feliciano liked the attention. He truly wanted Ludwig to kiss up his neck, marking him up, making all the Alphas know he was taken, but Ludwig pulled away quickly when the door was open. Feliciano slid the letter and gift under his pillow and shimmied down into the blanket as Ludwig poured in the rest of the water into the basin beside the bed.

Papa walked into the room with Alpha Benjamin following him. Feliciano saw he had gauze wrapped around his knee and a patch on his cheek. He must have been overreacting, Feliciano knew he didn't hit him that hard, a simple slap to the cheek.

"Don't get up." Ludwig ordered breaking the silence as Feliciano tried to sit up again. Grumbling slightly the Omega laid back down and let Ludwig take the now lukewarm towel off his head and dip it into the ice water placing it back on his head.

"How are you feeling my boy?" Papa asked sitting on the chair on the other side of Ludwig. Ludwig didn't want to ruin the moment and grabbed the book he had taken from the shelve of the room and began reading on the place he left off on. Benjamin was sitting at the post of the bed looking away.

Feliciano couldn't even comprehend words from his father's. How was he doing? Why would that rat want to know that! He was almost hit by a carriage and was ran into the road by his soon-to-be-Alpha. "My head and legs hurt Papa." He said simply as he laid on his bed gazing to the sky.

"You worried me. You came into the home looking like you were about to die. Mama was in a blind panic, you scare us sometimes. We thought we would lose another son." He whispered stroking the top of Feliciano's hand.

"Lovino isn't gone. He's alive and in Spain living the life he should be here." Feliciano growled springing up, his eyes narrowed in sudden anger. Ludwig caught the damp towel from his forehead setting on the side table.

Papa looked taken back from the hostile behavior of his usual smiley, sunshine son. The lamp glowed in a way to accent how much anger the boy held in for so long. "I am unhappy and you know that. So leave, I wish not to see your face again today or I'll be sick as well." His nose scrunched up and his shoulders were clenched to his body as he pointed to the door.

"How dare you talk to your father like that after he shows sympathy to your wounds." Benjamin growled and grabbed Feliciano hand, though his arm was hit away by an elbow. Ludwig sat back after the quick attack and continued reading the book. "Oh, Mr. Silent. You got something to say?" Benjamin asked getting in Ludwig's space bubble.

Ludwig simply shut his book and set it gently on the table. "I wish for you to not touch an Omega in such aggresive behavior. They are suppose to be treated like dolls, good to look at and bought by one's who love them and wish to care for them. To show off to friends and to spoil rotten. Never for harsh behavior or to be thrown around." He took Feliciano's hand gently setting it back in his lap and pushed him back down on the bed. "Rest, you are not to be bothered by high stress levels. It's bad for someone's health." He ordered and Feliciano huffed.

Papa seemed to perk up, "so... Ludwig, you pursue in medicine?" he asked with a Cheshire grin.

"Not exactly," Ludwig deadpanned as he grabbed his book opening it to its marked page. "I simply learned from my brother and grandfather of how to take care of the sick. When I was a child I would catch sickness easily so I took from my grandfather of how he cared for me." He informed and Feliciano looked at the Alpha out of the corner of his eye.

"That's nice... well not the sickness, but how you took over medicine from your grandfather. My wife is very close to her dad and my children the same." He chimed and Ludwig looked up at him with a bored look.

"That's very nice Alpha Vargas." Ludwig did a side glance over at Benjamin. The room still had the hanging tension and Ludwig assumed it wouldn't go away until Papa and Benjamin would leave.

"Uncle! Uncle Gino!" Francis's voice came from the bottom of the steps. Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows smelling the air, he smelled Francis and the familiar scent of his older brother, a faint linger of Lovino's smell and Mama's, but something hung in the air, he couldn't place it.

"Excuse me, I need to talk to Nephew. Stay." He ordered to Ludwig, but grabbed Ben by his arm and hauled him out the door. Francis was standing by the steps with a look of hatred and loathing.

"We need to talk," Francis started and Gino sneered his way.

"Where's your prostitute, boy, he follows you everywhere." Gino taunted and Francis seemed to growl louder.

"I came to talk peacefully, not this bull-shit that you are trying to pull. What are you doing Uncle, your children are revolting!" His voice rose as he seemed to shout.

Gino came down the clothed steps glancing over at Benjamin who didn't seem to listen to Francis. "They are fine, you come to my home yelling at my teachings, but you don't have kids," his smile grew, "or is your Omega pregnant with another's sperm, he is a prostitute," he laughed and Francis fumed, his fist going to smash in his uncle's face, but he was pulled back.

Francis turned his head and felt like Gilbert was a savior. "What changed! You turn into a beast, what changed!" Francis shook his hand in vain in front of Gino.

"I am just looking out for my children. I would rather my Feli marry a man with class, rather than a bastard." Gino spat.

Gilbert's eye seemed to twitch, "watch your language Alpha Vargas, that is my little brother your speaking of."

"I can say whatever I want The 1st Alpha of the Beilschmidts. Francis said himself that a pretty she-Omega broke an engagement by breeding with another Omega. I'd Hate for that getting around town." Gino walked to a red couch sitting down with a sigh.

"Oh pig muck, my brother was over her before she broke everything with him. He wanted bigger fishes, but he felt guilty about breaking the line," Gilbert snapped looking at Francis.

"What about Lovino," Francis walked to the mantle, his body was being intently watched by his uncle as he picked up the black and white picture of Lovino. "A beautiful flower isn't he, I'd call him a rose, beautiful to look at, but thorny," he smiled slyly and let his finger gaze around the side, "only a few people have tough enough skin to pick roses off bushes, but when he finds his special person the gardener clips him off the bush!" Francis took the picture and slammed it on the wooden piece.

"Anyone with a brain knew Lovino loved Antonio and I'm not just being bias, because Toni's an old friend of mine," Gilbert voice came into the conversation as he was sitting on a overeat. "Toni would send letters to me that were address to Lovino, some times even packages came. When I got letters from him they were flimsy and one page while Lovino was getting long thought of items and poems of love. You are a cruel man Gino, the love was young and fiery and you squashed the flame!" Gilbert stood up his voice echoed off the tall cathedral ceilings. His hand found a glass vase on the side table, to prove his point he grabbed it and slammed it to the ground. The vase shattered into pieces and Francis jumped back.

"You two better shut your holes, you're a bunch of liars. My children love me!" Alpha Vargas jumped up.

Francis turned his head looking longingly at the old pictures, his fingers found a tiny picture of Feliciano when he was just a little baby. He remembered the young child, he would play with his hair and his first words were pasta. Francis's hand went to his long hair that was pulled back into a tight bun. Arthur had something about cutting it, he truly knew it was going long, but he still remembered those days when he had shoulder length hair, he was a rascal at school, played around with Antonio and Gilbert to the sun-set, but sometimes they would talk about their dream Omegas and life beyond.

"They used to love you, I used to love you, but Uncle Gino you are dead to me," Francis looked back at Gino with sudden cold eyes as he stepped over the broken vase and he left with Gilbert whose face was scrunched up in confusion and hate.

"Don't let them bother you, sir, they mean nothing." Ben tried sitting down next to his soon-to-be-brother-in-law.

"Never mind, I know that." Papa snarled pushing past the Alpha and stomped upstairs. He planned to go upstairs and kick that blonde Alpha out the window, but when he opened Feliciano's door the room was empty. The bed laid neatly made and the book Ludwig was reading was sitting on the side table with a note on the top.

His feet dragged him to the paper and he picked it up look it over.

 _Gone out, don't bother looking since I'll bring him back at nightfall._

 _-Ludwig._

Alpha Gino sat down on Feliciano's bed and cradled his head in his hand, wondering where he went wrong as his wife watched from the door frame with a look of pity.

 **(...)**

 _THANK YOU FOR READING, I LOVE YOU ALL SO KEEP REVIEWING, FOLLOWING, AND LIKING!_

 **COMMENTS AND ANSWERS**

 **Hantatamago2204:** _HEHEHE, I am a normal fast person so I tend to speed along stories without thinking. I try really hard sometimes to slow down and edit closely, must of slipped my mind since I have no Beta and have to look over everything :3_

 **GUEST:** _Vince is the decent one while Benjamin is the horrible man. Lovino and Antonio will come back, so don't worry. (Though Vince won't be)_

 **RitsukaOkami:** YAY colorguard buddies~ The show went well though, I guess hot compresses help :3


	6. Chapter 6

"Every day they fight. My family is in bits and pieces," Ludwig looked back in shock at Feliciano who had his head bowed and his shoulders started to pitifully shake from crying.

Ludwig didn't know what to do, he was a more closed off person, but his instincts were to hug the Omega tightly. He wasn't sure if it would help, but at least he could shield away the pain for a small while. After blushing like a madman and complicating life, Ludwig finally felt Feliciano grab his arm and pull him even closer as he sniffled into the Alpha's shirt. Even though Feliciano could hear the sound of his father and cousin's voice ring through the house, having the Alpha so close and the mixture of his comforting scent made everything go dull and relaxing.

"Feliciano, let's get out of here. I'll take you to my cousin's home and we can go on a date. Wouldn't you like that?" he asked in a calming voice and Feliciano's lifted his tear streaked face, his lip trembling as he nodded his head slowly, a smile filling his face and the tears fell over the dimples on his cheeks. "You can get cleaned up, I won't rush you," he added taking his thumb and brushing away a lone tear.

"Thank you," Feliciano smiled fondly letting Ludwig help him from the bed. He felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment as he thought of his displeasing actions, but he remembered how caring his Alpha's was. "Ludwig..." he whispered turning his head and Ludwig looked back at him.  
Bare feet lifted to their tip toes and a pair of warm lips planted a kiss on the pale German's cheek. "Thank you for caring," Ludwig heard whispered in his ear and the Omega was fleeing into his closet. His lips went into a fond smile and he touched his cheek, vowing to remember the moment.

Feliciano shut the door and fell to the floor pushing his darken cheeks together as he let out a tiny squeal. He actually did it and Ludwig didn't pull away! Maybe he could even go further.  
Amber eyes darted to the side of the wall with disdain, he was a proper Omega, he shouldn't think these childish and perverted thoughts, but he was always told that he thought with his heart rather than his brain. He never understood their hatred of his hyperness. He did remember when people would play trick on Lovino when he was a child. He had a movement disorder called Chorea. Sometimes when he walked his hand would twitch or he'd trip or even make people trick from his jerky leg or hand. The doctors tried really hard by making his walk straight with books stacked atop of his head and injected him with scary needles, but slowly Lovino caught control. Even at his older age he'd have to stop walking, because his bad leg was doing dangerous movements and Mama would bring him to his room and they would make him tasty tomato soup and Mama put ice on his leg hoping deep inside it would numb and stop. Lovino now had Antonio who wouldn't care of his bad leg or jerky arm, but invite them with a smile.  
As well as himself, Ludwig listened to his constant rambling, but unlike his parents or old partners, Ludwig actually listened. The only other person who used to do that was his cousin, Francis. When he was younger he was really close with Francis. They would play in the backyard and when Lovino felt up to it they'd make flower crowns and rings. They'd go up to Mama covered in flower jewellery making her laugh and go down on her knees asking who gave them that beautiful jewels.

Those times were years ago when Feliciano still young and Francis was at the blooming age of twelve where he'd romp around town his friends. To Feliciano, though, they were still raw and new in his mind. Thinking of happier times always put a smile on his face, because he knew that the days would certainly get brighter and even if the sun has been gone for thousands of days he could still make his own light!

With numb legs, the Omega stood up and walked to his dress collection, after deciding Ludwig wouldn't take him to a big event so he didn't need to dress up. He wore a green skirt with nothing under it giving it shape and a white button down with a faint chequered pattern. Putting over a green cloak that reached his hips with pretty gold buttons going down the hem to button it up. Slipping on white boots and lacing it up and getting used to the slight heel he walked out.  
The room must have dropped a temperature, because Feliciano shivered directly and he turned to the open window. He walked over briskly to shut it, but he came face to face with Ludwig who must have been ducking when he walked out. "Take my hand," he said in a deep voice holding out his hand. Feliciano wondered if Ludwig got his heart stopping lines from fairy-tale books.

He laughed behind his hand and took Ludwig's with the other. He was pulled out the window and brought to the ground with a jump being spun around. The house was naturally short so landing wasn't fatal.

"Come," Ludwig put out his arm and Feliciano took it as they walked away from the house. Feliciano looked back once with a slight frown still hearing the yelling, a deafening crash of a vase caught his attention and he put his nose up and followed his Alpha close.

They sauntered into the city with Feliciano talking up a storm about how romantic Ludwig was, which earned him a darken blush from the buff Alpha and a simple plea for his mouth to take a break. As they continued to walk, Feliciano noticed that the stone buildings turned into trees and plains. He didn't know they were going into the country, but he was glad, because the gentle breeze and the only sound being trees shaking gave him time to think.

Ludwig stopped in front of a white house with tall windows and a beautifully kept garden. Feliciano felt nostalgia fill his brain of the house. His brain connected a few strands as Ludwig walked up to the front and knocked on the door standing straighter.

The door was opened by a woman wearing a white undershirt with a black button vest on top of it, only letting the large bow on the top of the collar show. The skirt was red reaching her knees where boots took over. To Feliciano that dress was far too short for his liking, it was thought of as vulgar for an Alpha to see anything up from the ankles, the legs were for sex only.  
"My baby!" The women who smelled strongly of a caring, motherly Omega cried hugging Ludwig around the neck tightly. "You have grown so big, I haven't seen you since you were just sixteen," she pushed his cheeks together and the Alpha gave her a fond smile. "And who do you have here?" her smile was cat-like until she looked at Feliciano. "Vene!" she pranced over looking him over. "I haven't babysat you since I was just a wee kid, you grown to be such a beaut,"

Feliciano finally remembered her. She was Elisabetta, she babysat him for experience on having kids of her own, but also to get him out of Mama and Papa's hair.  
"Eliza! I missed you," he hugged her back, "I haven't heard me call that since I was little."  
"What?" Ludwig asked coming into the conversation.

"Little Veneziano, that's his full name. Veneziano Feliciano Vargas, but goes by his middle name. Don't worry Ludwig, the first name is just a mouth full so we called him Vene and Feli," Elisabetta chimed, leading them into the warm home. Feliciano rubbed his hands together and Ludwig looked over at him.

"Why'd you never tell me your real name?" he asked, his face pulled into sadness.  
Feliciano smiled slightly and took Ludwig's hand bringing them together for warmth. "Don't worry, you'd probably hear it some other time. It just it's a little odd and really Italian so I just stress for Feliciano."

"Feliciano is really Italian too," Ludwig arched his eyebrow with a smug smile.  
"Ludwig is really German," Feliciano countered with a bright smile, but their causal argument was halted by a cough.

They turned their head to see Elisabetta squealing slightly with a well-dressed man standing next to her. He looked to be very noble with a very well-known last name and counting the house he was rich. He wore a velvet purple suit with a white cravat coming from the top with long boots reaching his knees.

"My dear cousin Ludwig. How have you been fairing?" the man asked in a hyped German accent and Ludwig stood up straighter.

"Fine Roderich," he said with a forced smile and Feliciano furrowed his eyebrows. The brown-haired man with the beauty mark on his upper lip was related to the tall blonde German. Even Gilbert looked more like his brother.

"You usually come to my home to do one thing, and one thing only," he put up his finger and Ludwig started blushing, "to ride my horses," he finished and Ludwig gave a guilty look to Feliciano.

"That was what I planned to do. I'm sorry if I caused a convenience to your busy schedule," the Alpha bowed his head to his elder and the Roderich let out a snicker.

"Eliza, take Ludwig and his Omega to the barn. Tack up Alpha Antonio's horse and don't tell his Omega," Roderich walked forward passing Ludwig with a brotherly pat on the back.  
"Antonio, as in Lovino's Antonio?" Feliciano asked innocently and Ludwig looked to Elisabetta for the answer.

"Well if the Antonio you want lives in the country down the road with four kids and his long-time Omega then I don't believe it is your brother's Alpha. He's a friend of ours and we stable his horses for the winter. It really doesn't bother us, because it's just Ebony and Ivory," Elisabetta explained and Feliciano nodded understanding.

After leading them through the house they came to the back door and it opened to a big field filled with dried grain. "Usually we have our big harvest in Summer, but the grain had gone and shielded itself for the winter. What a shame," she deadpanned letting her hand brush past the stalk and continued her walk to a large barn with chipping red paint.

Elisabetta had Ludwig pull open the barn's sticky door and they were greeted with the sound of horse's clicking their hooves and a sound of irritation from another horse.

"Sounds like Ivory is awake," Elizabetta laughed as she opened the doors open and horses peeked their heads out. One caught Feliciano attention, it looked to be a he with a pure white muzzle and shinning blue eyes.

He approached with caution and when the horse didn't let out a huff he touched its head. Feliciano gave it a long stroked pet and the horse let out a breath of air and turned its head into the touch. The horse soon was letting out a gentle whinney and Feliciano giggle kissing its head.

"That's Ivory, we'll tack him up for you," Elizabetta offered, opening the door to the stall and let the horse out. Feliciano watched from the sidelines as Ludwig tacked up a large black horse with dark brown eyes. When Ivory stood by the black horse they butted heads in a fond manner and went back to being good horses, which lead to them getting carrots.

Feliciano was just glad he didn't need to wear the full costume like Queen Victoria had when she rode her horse. The hat in big black dress seemed stuffy on her thin British body. "Feliciano!" Ludwig called motioning him over. Feliciano quickly ran over and stood in front of the Alpha who smiled down at him. He got down on his knee and put his hand letting Feliciano put his foot there and he boosted him up on the horse.

When Feliciano was younger he and Lovino would ride horses down at Elizabetta's stable. He still wished he came sooner so he could of meet Ludwig cousin sooner.

Feliciano watched out of his peripheral-vision of Ludwig getting on the large black horse and Elizabetta opened the doors from them both, but before Ludwig could leave they exchanged some box that was strapped to the back of the horse's behind.

"Come back with my horses!" Elizabetta called waving and Ludwig gave her an open handed wave and turned to Feliciano falling into the same walking speed.

Ludwig loved watching Feliciano, his face was just so beautiful. At night Ludwig would contemplate life, wondering if Feliciano was of royalty, because he certainly passed Queen Victoria in beauty. Ludwig loved his amber eyes, tiny nose, dimpled cheeks, his smile, his body, his hair, everything was beautiful about him, but unlike Monika, Feliciano had a beautiful inside. He was caring, kind, and knew what to say and when to say it, which was a blessing and a curse. He was also sensitive, charitable, loving, funny, everything you could want in an Omega. Ludwig could even sense a mother-like prescience that was perfect for raising children.

"Don't you just love winter," Feliciano whispered as he looked to the sky, "It's so beautiful, I just love snow. Everyone says snow is nasty and causes accidents, but I just love snow, even with its flaws," He went on with a slight smile and Ludwig gave him a caring look.

"Winter is the best to work in my shop. In the summer it is stuffy and I constantly need breaks from the heat of the hearth, but in the winter I can work with no problem. I guess it is okay," Ludwig offered with a smile turning the horse's head so they could go down a different path. Ebony let out a snort of stubbornness, but it called Ivory to follow.

"That's wonderful," Feliciano finished and everything went silent. Ludwig liked the silence, because he knew it wasn't awkward, it was just Feliciano going off finding something that he could talk about next.

Though nothing else could happen, because they reached their destination. Feliciano turned his head to a frozen lake with a huge looming tree over it. Ludwig jumped off Ebony tying the reins to the tree and helped Feliciano down tying Ivory up and they fed them a few carrots of praise of walking so nicely.

"The lake freezes pretty solidly, me and mein Bruder would go out on the lake and skate. Do you know how to skate?" Ludwig asked and Feliciano nodded, he wasn't very good, but that doesn't mean he hadn't done some stuff with Lovino and Mama. "If you don't remember we can go slow. No need to worry," he offered kindly and Feliciano smiled brightly and hugged Ludwig.

"Luddy is so considerate," he looked up with big amber eyes that could manipulate Ludwig in so many ways. Their scents were starting to linger on each other's clothing and body, but they could care less knowing that their love was strong. Papa could never break the sweethearts apart.

Through events Ludwig put on the skates and helped Feliciano with his and they wobbled to the lake. Ludwig pressed on the ice deeming it safe and helped Feliciano on it. At first the Omega wobbled, threatening to fall, but Ludwig caught him taking his hands.

"It's not that bad," he said slyly and Feliciano thumped him on the chest with a pout, but proceeded to fall on his behind with a loud gasp. The forest was silent with the sound of birds flying away and the horses stared at them. Ludwig let out a loud laugh as Feliciano crossed his arms with a frown. Ludwig lost his footing though fumbling to the ice making Feliciano let out a loud laugh and point at the Alpha who was now also sitting on the cold ice.

"It's not that bad," Feliciano mocked with his nose in the air and Ludwig gave him a half-hearted smirk helping him up.

After Feliciano got the hang of the winter activity, they spent the day skating along the ice, spinning each other and holding each other close. The moon was already showing its silver face when Feliciano looked up with cheeks red with the cold.

"It's cold," Feliciano said the obviously, rubbing his hands together and buttoning the cloak to the bottom. Ludwig casually took off his suit jacket putting it over Feliciano's smaller body. He pushed back a strand of auburn hair that fell in the Omega's face and kissed his cheek.  
"We can create warmth," he offered with a wink and Feliciano giggled behind his hand giving Ludwig a slight thump on the shoulder scolding him for being so vulgar.

They went through the path with the horses and they went to the barn putting away Ebony and Ivory.

"Did you have fun?" Ludwig asked as they linked arms and Feliciano pursed his lips.

"What do you think, it was more fun than I had in awhile. I even don't have a headache anymore~" He chimed and Ludwig let out his addicting airy laugh holding the door open for Feliciano. They walked through the house, Feliciano noted that he liked the floral wall paper and that Ludwig should put more up in his house, but got a crinkle of the nose from the Alpha.  
"Elizabetta! Elizabetta please!" Ludwig stopped walking and Feliciano turned his head. The voice that pleaded with an accent German one and there was fumbling.

"Elizabetta!" Ludwig called out as Feliciano let his arm fall numbly from the Alpha as Elizabetta rounded the corner. Behind her was a large busted-woman with blonde hair pulled back in a thick bun with blonde strands hanging out curled tightly. She wore a tight blue dress with a large crinoline. The royal blue dress had a velvet long sleeve top with a silk skirt with a darker blue trim.

The blonde Omega and Alpha seemed to stare off at each other for the longest time, a tension that Feliciano didn't like one bit making racked through his body as he hugged Ludwig's arm tighter.

"Monika..."

 **(...)**

 _Disclaimer: This author plans to start another long time story with different pairings, but not one main one since America is the main character. This story will be my priority, but if I update the other and not this one I apologize._

 _Happy reading and special thanks to my new Beta, Hanatamago2204_


	7. Chapter 7

**(Whole Chapter 1)**

"Monika. . . ." Ludwig whispered and Feliciano narrowed his eyes at the Omega who went running over and practically pushed him into a wall.

"My Alpha! Ludwig!" she cried hugging him tightly.

"Who are you calling your Alpha. He's mine!" Feliciano roared and Monika whipped around.

Ludwig was caught between two very feral Omegas. It was typical knowledge that Omegas were very protective of their Alphas. It is their tight bond that kept them from falling out of love with their Alphas.

"Yours! Pftttt, you are a deadbeat rich noble boy who went in my territory!" Monika snapped as she clenched up and Feliciano went nose to nose with her.

"What are you? An Alpha? No Omega should have such muscle strength, scum." Feliciano raised a playful eyebrow and Monika seemed to fume.

"Rich shit!" Monika growled.

"Beta!" Feliciano yelled back.

They were about to rip each other's necks out, but Ludwig grabbed Feliciano by his waist lifting him the air as the Omega thrashed and continued yelling out vulgar names to Monika who was responding back with similar loath.

"Feliciano, please calm down." Ludwig whispered as he peppered kisses down Feliciano's neck sating the young Omega, which angered Monika even more to see the affection.

She walked up to Ludwig and they kept staring at each, not finding anything to say. Ludwig wanted to scream and punch walls seeing her face rather than Moni who just wanted to cry out loud and try to be consoled by the Alpha who wished nothing of her. Feliciano was just caught between the two with anger rising in his body.

As soon-to-be Omega Beilschmidt he was to keep the family name pure and the reputation high. Which meant through high waters he would come through and smack down anyone causing trouble while Ludwig could back him up.

"Why... Why would you leave me?" Monika asked as tears seemed to pour out of her eyes.

"Because I explained to you the day I left. You cheated on me and soiled my reputation in town. As instincts, I found myself someone better than you and started over in my brother village. Is this too hard for you to understand?" Ludwig said in a calm voice as Feliciano turned around and buried his face in the Alpha's chest.

"Someone better than me? Ludwig, you can never do better than me," Monika huffed as she crossed her arms, "and cheating on you- Ludwig I would never!"

"How do explain the Omega who was in lip lock with you?"

"You were drunk!" Monika yelled, trying to turn everything on Ludwig.

"Let's not explain that you were even more drunk than I was."

"Ludwig!" Monika cried out stomping her foot at the Alpha who never lost his straight face.

"Now you are getting angry at the truth- typical." Ludwig sneered.

"Don't you give me a tone." Monika put a hand on her hip and pointed her finger at the Alpha wanting a fight, but the only fight she could ever get was the hard boot going between her legs slamming where the sun didn't shine.

Monika cried out as Ludwig made a noise of surprise as Feliciano softly lowered his foot to the ground while Monika crumpled holding her privates.

Feliciano lent down taking her chin in his hand as she yelped squeezing her eyes shut. "Don't give my Alpha a tone." He whispered throwing her face down as he simply walked away with Ludwig still standing there in shock.

"Ludwig! Help me Ludwig!" Monika wailed as her hand grasped in the fabric of her dress.

Ludwig looked down at her, sparing her one more glance and then sprinted away leaving her in a state of hysterical.

The Alpha listened to the sounds of the old house and his nose until he found Feliciano in an empty room sitting on a couch looking out the window with a solemn look. In the room were many paintings and even a large piano that was polished to pristine.  
Ludwig smiled slightly and walked across the room sitting next to Feliciano who was watching the clouds move across the sky.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano asked, his amber eyes looking over.

"Yes?" The Alpha answered as he glanced over at the Omega.

"Do you forgive me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I kicked an Omega close to you. My anger got the best of me." Feliciano's voice seemed to get smaller as he turned his head down and touched his fingers together in simple anxiousness.

Feliciano felt Ludwig touch his cheek and he cringed, he didn't want to be hit by the Alpha. Though, Feliciano wasn't hit, no, he was hit by a pair of lips on his own. He hummed into the kiss as Ludwig tilted his head, sharing a lover's kiss.

"Don't ever say that," Ludwig whispered as they parted, faces inches apart, "what you did today was extremely badass **(2)**." He smirked.

"Don't be vulgar!" Feliciano gasped giving the Alpha a gentle slap on the shoulder, but it seemed to linger as blush rose on his cheeks, "Though, was I?"

"Extremely! _Prima_ Feliciano! _Prima_! **(3)** " Ludwig gasped giving a gentle laugh that sent Feliciano in a beaming smile.

"You're embarrassing." Feliciano giggled scratching the back of his neck, after that he was pulled into a relaxing hug, loving the scent of his soon-to-be mate.

"I get it from my big brother." Ludwig smirked as Feliciano didn't pull away from the hug.

Feliciano looked up with worried eyes, "Ludwig. . . will you keep me from marrying Alpha Benjamin?" he asked suddenly.

"Take me on my word, Feliciano," Ludwig mumbled as he looked to the sky, "I love you."

Feliciano was shocked, but he was glad. He wanted more of this so called 'Love', he just wanted Ludwig to be with him every moment and every time the Alpha was away he craved for the smell he carried. With this new passionate feeling he just wanted more of Ludwig.

"I love you too."

They shared another lovers' kiss.

 **(...)**

 _[10 days later]_

Things at home became surprisingly slow to Feliciano. Every few days Ludwig would take him out for simple things such as dancing or eating dinner as well as catching up knowing that Feliciano could rant forever. Papa never stopped these interaction, he simply let them happen with only silent protests behind closed doors that Feliciano ignored completely.

Now, the Italian sat in the bathroom soaking in the cold water of the white tub with clawed bottoms. On the side of the tub was a brass surface with a mirror, a book, a bowl of fruits, and a few bottles of shampoos and face creams.

Feliciano's gentle hand picked up the hand mirror looking at his completection as he put on the face cream humming a soft song. Bathing was just a simple moment for Feliciano to relax and care for himself rather than be stressed.

There was a soft knock at the door and Feliciano turned his head to the door sighing as he placed the cucumber slicing over his eyes. "Come in." He called crossing his ankles at the top of the bath. "Why do you disturb me, Alpha Benjamin."

Alpha Benjamin didn't understand how Feliciano could keep up such decency being in the nude, though that was what drew the Alpha in.

Alpha Benjamin took a stool from the side of the room and sat next to the tub, his instincts egged him on to stare in the tub to see what Feliciano hid under the many layers of dresses, but he had enough will-power to ignore the desires.

"I come to you with a simple plea, stay away from Alpha Beilschmidt." Benjamin murmured as he placed his elbow on the rim of the tub and cradled his face.

"No." Feliciano deadpanned.

"What do you mean by no?"

"No, I will never leave my Alpha." Feliciano was stubborn and cold when he wanted to be which angered the Alpha. "I love him and he loves me, I plan to marry him and bear his children."

Papa watched the scene with anxiety filling his body. Feliciano was covered by the water, but he still wanted to keep his baby's innocence. Papa was slowly not liking the idea of his son being courted by Benjamin and turning to Ludwig who seemed like a better candidate, but his reputation was what turned the man away. Alphas that loose Omegas over cheating are thought of as stupid for not looking after their Omega, but Feliciano was just too sweet to cheat.

Antonio was a far off Alpha, no one knew who he was or what he had done which marks him as suspicious and the village hated the thought of suspicious people.

"He doesn't love you, I love you more than him." Benjamin yelped as he was suddenly splashed with water.

"Shut your sauce box before I get angry."

Papa had noticed that Feliciano had become feral towards Benjamin, but with the idea of being Ludwig's Omega all he thought was keeping up his reputation and not having another Alpha. Papa was overjoyed by this sudden change of mood, but it became a bump in the road when Feliciano should be Benjamin's Omega and not Ludwig's.

"Yes, I'm sorry Omega Vargas." Benjamin said meekly standing from the stool.

"That's Omega Beilschmidt to you." Feliciano sneered and leaned back on the rag on the rim of the tub continuing his relaxing.

Papa moved out of the doorway as Benjamin exited shutting the door.

"He is too gone, change his mind." Benjamin yelled at Papa who was taken back from the fierce words from such a young Alpha. They were supposed to respect elders, not yell.

"What do you mean, I can't change my son's mind. He is as stubborn as his big brother." Papa snapped as he went to leave, but Benjamin grabbed him by the arm pulling him around which shocked the Alpha greatly.

"I said: Change his damn mind. I am his Alpha, I paid for him and I hold ownership!"

"You don't own nothing! You paid with nothing! I asked you to court my son!"

Papa grabbed Benjamin by his ear pulling him down the steps making the Alpha yelp. The angered Alpha opened up his front door and launched the younger outside and into the snow which startled the Omega standing at the door.

Papa glanced over angrily to sudden soften seeing it was just Arthur. He wore a simple pale pink dress with a cloak over it with a similar colour with a fur lining. In his gloved hand was a simple letter.

"Aye, Omega Arthur, how are you fairing?" Papa asked leaning on the door regaining his composure as Arthur gave him a simple cough.

"Francis forgot to give you this," he explained handing Papa a letter, "It's the invitation to our wedding."

"Your wedding?" Papa asked and Arthur nodded.

"I hope you can come. I think Francis would be over joyed to have his close cousins come." Arthur pulled out another letter from the leather pouch clasped to the side of his dress. "If you happen to meet with your brother-in-law or Gilbert would you give them these letters." He asked innocently handing Papa a letter addressed to Gilbert Beilschmidt and Antonio Carrideo Fernanadaz. Those fuckers.

"Thank you for your kindness, Omega Arthur. Send Francis a apology for our tussle a couple of weeks ago and that Feliciano and Lovino will be attending with Ludwig and Antonio." Papa finished with a smile. "Alright, thank you for taking time out of your busy day to give me these letters." Papa bowed slightly and Arthur sent him a smile turning away and walked down the steps to the carriage waiting for him at the front of the walk way.

Papa shut the door closing his eyes as he suddenly felt overwhelm. He couldn't take what he had done to his family.

Feliciano couldn't communicate with him without saying something sly or back handed.

Lovino had left for Spain looking for a better life.

Mama refuses to have sex with him at night and won't meet his eyes.

"I can't do this. I need to do something!" Papa touched his head gingerly as he ran to the coat closet pulling out his coat. He stuffed in the two letters Arthur gave him and ventured outside. He gave his home one last hopeful look and then sent off running, his first destination.

Spain.

 **...**

 _This finally done, I am actually proud of this chapter, but not really._

 _Monika is Fem!Germany, because I don't like portraying Hetalia characters as bad so I just throw other people out~_

 **INFORMATION:**  
 **(1) Right now, this chapter is extremely OC for Feliciano. I hope you were extremely surprised and confused, because that was what I was planning for.**  
 **He'll go back to being cute and Ve** _ **ing**_ **next chapter~**

 **(2) They didn't use badass back then, but I couldn't find anything else that fit it, so there :3**

 **(3) Ludwig said Awesome in German. Isn't that adorable, he's saying Awesome like his big brother.**


	8. Chapter 8

Feliciano just kept on crying and Mama was starting to worry. She had invited over Ludwig, hoping that the Alpha could calm down the Omega, but Ludwig just seemed out in the deep end and extremely awkward with his pats and gentle kisses to the forehead.

Mama didn't know where Papa went, she saw him in the morning, but he just seemed to disappear after the morning and he wasn't back for a day. After breaking the news to Feliciano, she thought that the Omega was going to start a party and dance on the grave, but he broke down crying.

"Feliciano," Mama called in a soft voice, "look what I got. I even made it with Lovino's pasta paste."

Mama held up a plate of pasta knowing her son always felt better after he ate a nice large plate of her world famous pasta, to add on the happiness she used a jar of tomato paste that Lovino made with his tomato plants he had the summer.

She sat down the plate of pasta in front of Feliciano. The young Omega gave it a simple sniff and looked down at it taking the fork from Ludwig.

To Ludwig and Mama's surprise Feliciano ate the food while sobbing. It was the oddest noise they heard, but at least he was letting his emotions out while eating.

"Why are you crying Feliciano, don't you like it?" Ludwig asked putting his arm around Feliciano.

"It's so good!" Feliciano sobbed as he continued eating it.

Mama laughed. "Don't worry dear," she chimed lifting Feliciano's chin and wiped away his tears, "Papa will back home soon. He probably went to clear his head like usual."

Papa wouldn't be back for more than fifteen days. Ludwig had tried his best to take Feliciano out everyday for simple things. They took walks in the park, rode the horses down to the lake, even Ludwig came with Feliciano to buy new dresses. Feliciano just always had a doleful look on his face. He was starting to blame the disappearance of his father on himself, because he was just so mean to everyone. Mama told Feliciano one night that he had all right to be angry about the fact of being wedded to Benjamin and that she would have done the same thing.

After that, Feliciano just carried a smile that hid his true feelings. He turned to baking to sooth his emotional wounds, which is why he was in the kitchen. Feliciano wore a checkered pattern dress with a black cardigan over it with bell sleeves. A jeweled barrette held back his hair as he pulled out a sheet of German style cookies.

Ludwig had taught him one day after working at the shop how to make the sweet treat, he called them cookies, but they were the craziest cookies Feliciano ever saw. They looked just like flat crackers, but they were sweet and delicious dipped in tea.

"Do you need help?" A voice asked from the kitchen that made Feliciano freeze up and numbly set down the tray.

He turned around to see his brother in the doorway. Feliciano face broke into bliss as tears poured down his face running over and engulfed Lovino into a tight hug. Feliciano noticed how Lovino just smelled so mature and laced inside his comforting scent was another's.

"Lovino you mated!" Feliciano whispered and Lovino gave him a calm smile kissing the top of his head.

"You smell like a potato." Lovino's nose crinkled and Feliciano just giggled burying his face in the fabric of Lovino's dress.

"Wait! Lovino!" Feliciano jumped back and held his hands out, "If you are here that Papa found you. Where is Antonio?"

"My dear brother, you are so thoughtless." Lovino shook his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Papa did find me, but he came with peace in his eyes and a mouth that spoke of truth. He has seen the errors of his ways." Lovino walked over and touched his brother's face, the young Omega had more tears coming out his eyes. "You're such a crybaby." He noted wiping the tears away.

"Then, where is Papa?" Feliciano asked.

"I'm right here little Feli." Papa's gruff voice scared both Omegas as they turned and looked. Papa was busy taking off his coat and put into the closet while Antonio stood next to him with his dopey smile. "Feliciano, I know you have all rights to be mad-"

Before the Alpha could go on he was engulfed by a tight hug and Feliciano just kept wailing.

"Never leave again! Please! I'll be good!"

Papa couldn't comprehend the love he felt. He thought Feliciano hated him, he thought he was dead to his young Omega, but he was completely wrong. Feliciano was just scared, Benjamin wasn't a nice man and he was so much in love with Ludwig. He should have just saw through the water that even if society thought it was wrong, Feliciano wasn't society nor was Lovino, they were their own beings. Lovino was Lovino and Feliciano was Feliciano and they could love anyone they wanted.

"I wish I could have came to your wedding Lovi." Feliciano muttered as he wouldn't let go of Papa's arm.

"It wasn't that much. It was shit." Lovino snapped as he glared at Antonio.

Antonio put up his hands, "I'm sorry my rose, I'll do better next time."

"You will." Papa looked over at Antonio who just wouldn't wipe that smile off his face.

"I'm going to have another wedding for my two flowers," He exclaimed and Feliciano clapped excitedly and Lovino just huffed crossing his arms.

"You aren't going to make me marry that asshole, Vince was it?" Lovino asked putting his hand on his hip raising his eyebrow.

"No! I promise!" Papa grabbed Lovino and brought him into a hug smothering his two sons. "Just one big wedding where my babies will be marrying their Alphas."

"Yay!" Feliciano cried as he hugged Papa tighter.

"I guess my Alpha is back bearing gifts?" Papa looked up making eye contact with Mama who was coming down the steps. She had a warm smile on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Coming in for a hug?" He asked putting out his arms motioning her over.

Mama looked over at Antonio who smiled giving her a simple shrug. With more encouragement she came down to the bottom and to the hug with her sons and husband.

"Get in here, my boy, you're in the family!" Papa grasped Antonio around the neck pulling him into the tight hug.

"Sorry Bastard, you signed the form." Lovino quirked his eyebrow and Antonio bellowed with intoxicating laughter and hugged Lovino around the waist giving him a gentle kiss on the back of the neck.

They seemed to patch everything up at home, but they still had to go to Francis and Arthur's wedding. Papa hadn't heard from Francis after their fight, even after he had given his apology to Arthur who was completely oblivious of the insults he threw at him.

That was the reason why Papa was so anxious to get into the building. Lovino was next to him wearing his formal outfit which was a black dress with a high white collar and a thin black bow tied on the top and there were silk black bows holding up parts of the dress's bottom showing the white underskirt. Papa had to give it to Antonio who had cleaned up nicely for the occasion with his black suit, and an expensive looking top hat, Lovino had given the Alpha a red carnation to put in the pocket of his coat deeming him presentable.

Ludwig and Feliciano were like the models Papa saw in the magazines Mama bought and read like the Bible. Feliciano wore a light blue dress shirt with a high collar with frills going down the button line and the sleeves had a bell shape to them. On the bottom he had a white skirt with a ring of blue fabric around the bottom which he held up showing off the high white shoes. He was connected by the arm with Ludwig who was wearing a grey suit with a high top hat and polished black shoes.

He still had to hand it to his wife for still looking beautiful for her age. She covered up her face in light makeup to hide the few wrinkles, but she still had a head of full auburn curls that she put up in a tight bun. Her dress was a light purple with a high collar that fell into a v-neck. The accents of white just made the dress look so much expensive.

Ludwig, being the most gentleman of the group held the door open for everyone to get into the church while the men discarded their hats on the hooks.

"I must hand it to Arthur, he has such a decorative eye." Mama flaunted to Feliciano as they stared down the aisle with beautiful blooming red roses and white see-through fabric created bows across the pews.

"An expensive wedding if you ask me." Lovino sneered as he walked next to his family with his lip pulled back in a growl.

"Ve, like my wedding." Feliciano let out a dreamy sigh making Mama giggle slightly turning to Lovino.

"Mine is going to be simple." He huffed.

"You just like the end of the wedding when Antonio puts-" Feliciano was cut off by Lovino blushing madly and clamping his hand over his twin's mouth giving him a glare as Mama just continued laughing over their antics.

"Uncle Gino, Aunt Vivian." Came a quiet voice as they turned seeing Francis.

Mama almost broke down crying seeing her little nephew look so handsome in his clean suit. Francis even cut his long hair to reach his chin rather than it reaching his back.

"You look so handsome Francis." She walked over touching his cheek making him smile and touch her hand.

"Everyone is cleaning up nicely." Papa noted as he flicked his eyes over to Antonio who sent nice smiles over.

"You should have seen him when he was younger," Francis put his arm around Antonio giving him a friendly shake, "He'd play in the mud and would come to his mother who washed him every night. She must have thought you'd never get a high-strung clean freak mate, but look at you."

"I'm not that clean freak!" Lovino growled as he dusted off his shoulder with a look of disdain.

After a couple of minutes of chatting Francis excused himself taking Antonio with him and a bridesmaid from the Kirkland family announced the wedding should be starting soon. The Vargas family plus the one Beilschmidt found their seat in the pew and Mama was soon joined by her older sister Marina, Francis's mother.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano asked as his downcasted eyes watched his hand play with Ludwig's intertwined fingers with his.

"Yes Feli?" Ludwig leant down so they could chat in private.

"Are you excited for our wedding?" He asked quietly, "Because I am excited. Since birth I have always been excited to walk down the aisle and stand up at the altar with you and then we can have children and live into a tiny cottage. . . Do you like my ideas?" Feliciano looked up hopefully and Ludwig just gave a silent chuckle kissing his soon-to-be mate on the forehead.

"You have a such broad mind that I wonder why you aren't a writer."

Feliciano smile was bliss and Ludwig loved it. Now that Feliciano was out of his own dark ages it opened up into a renaissance. He learned so much of Feliciano, his favorite food, favorite hobby, even the instrument he played. In return Ludwig taught Feliciano about his life and welcomed him into the family letting the young Omega come to parties that Gilbert hosted at random times and meet their grandfather who had taken a liking towards Feliciano, he had told Ludwig privately that Feliciano reminded him of an old friend of his.

Ludwig even knew that Feliciano thought over everything. He even had down the flowers that he'd plant outside of their house down, by the way, they were lilies. Feliciano even was starting names for the children he'd be bearing.

"Ludwig, the wedding is starting." Feliciano jerked Ludwig out of thought as the music filled in through the room. Francis had sauntered down the aisle first with Gilbert and Antonio on either side of him. They looked so proud of their friend and Marine was starting to cry with Mama. They were just so soft when it came to weddings.

The music changed into a light filling kind and the doors open. Feliciano felt his own eyes start to tear up as he saw Arthur dressed in all white with a beautiful train that his bridesmaid were carrying. He was latched at both arms by his parents, his mother having long wheat colored locks pulled back to the side of shoulder with a flower pin wearing a long green gown with bell sleeves while Arthur's father had bright red hair and he looked to be a strong farmer with a smiling face.

They walked down the flowered aisle and at the altar Arthur's father gave Francis his son's hand and they shared a few quiet words.

Feliciano felt Ludwig poke his shoulder and he looked over with teary eyes to see him holding out his hankie for him. Feliciano laughed giving him a gentle thank-you kiss and took the hankie dabbing the edges of his eyes as he watched. Feliciano even noticed that Lovino was starting to get emotional.

When they finished the church service and the vows were being exchange Marine looked to be quite a mess as Francis told of the first time he met Arthur and how he felt so much attraction towards him and how Arthur was the first person to ever move him in such an emotional way.

Arthur had a similar story, but to the surprise of the Vargas family he wasn't very rich and he lived on a farm most of his life doing simple housework and Francis had taken him away and shown him the world he missed out on.

When the service was finished and they exchanged rings the large reception broke into polite clapping and Francis was patted on the back by his close friends. Antonio looked to be shedding tears while Gilbert was trying to stay strong to look cool in front of all the Omegas.

To Feliciano, Francis looked so strong. He'd remembered the man of his childhood who would take him out in the woods and they would play in the pond, but those times, Feliciano saw Francis as his playmate, a child just like him, but with him being married to such a beautiful Omega and taking pride and love set the stakes higher and made Feliciano look up to him in a new, stronger way.

Francis and Arthur exited the chapel with the sound of clapper in their ears with love blooming from each other. Such an amazing day in mid spring for an Omega and Alpha to join hands in marriage.

"The reception is in the ballroom, my brother's mansion." Ludwig reminded the family as he stood up holding out his arm for Feliciano to take.

"Of course, and how much did they pay Gilbert?" Lovino smirked, giving Ludwig a perplexed look as he took Antonio's arm and walked into the aisle.

Ludwig couldn't figure out if Lovino didn't like him or not. He would say such mean things to him and then the next moment he'd give a sarcastic joke. Feliciano had assured him that Lovino was just a hard person to befriend and that he didn't need to worry.

A carriage came to the building and the Vargas family, plus two, went inside chatting away to Gilbert's mansion. Ludwig didn't want to move in with his brother, because he didn't like people thinking he was freeloader and he wanted to start something he could finish, but he still had to hand it to Gilbert for having a beautiful white home with a large landscape of beautiful flowers.

From the ushers they were escorted to the ballroom where guests were already over flowing from. Mama had made it her mission to scout out her little nephew. It was rather embarrassing how she practically dragged Lovino and Feliciano to find Francis who was just at his U shape table.

"Please, have a seat, my family." Francis offered them with a bright smile taking their seats.

Mama turned to Arthur who was the definition of a blushing bride, "I love your dress, did you get it done by Feliks downtown. His work is magnificent."

"Oh no," Arthur smiled slightly, "my mother made it for me."

"Really!" Mama gasped taking his hands. "Your mother work is like a professional. Since she is family I shall ask her to make a dress for my sons' wedding. You know Feliciano and Lovino?" She pointed to Feliciano who was dreamily staring into Ludwig's eyes and Lovino was scolding Antonio for trying to stab Francis's hand with the fork.

"They are darling boys and beauts, you have outdone yourself with the womb." Arthur praised kindly and Mama was already liking this boy.

"Hey!" Came a shout from one of the stables. Francis cringed from Gilbert's loud voice and how Antonio got so close to finally hitting him with the fork. "We are going to start the wedding dinner and then cake, but first we will have some messages from family members." Gilbert jumped down the table as he held out his arm for an unnamed Omega who seemed to be one of his girlfriends.

"Messages? What do you mean?" Francis asked giving an airy sigh as Gilbert sent him a thumbs up.

"It's alright Love, let it slide." Arthur soothed Francis who sent him a very strained look. Usually it was Arthur stressing over every detail, but today he seemed to step back and Francis do all the stressing.

First, Marine said a few words about how proud she was of Francis and how proud his deceased father would be and then the attention was turned to Arthur's mother, father, and his four brothers who were sharing some embarrassing stories that Arthur seemed to burn in the background as the crowd gave a hearty laugh over.

Then they passed the attention to both twins. Feliciano tried to think of everything he had to say, but he noticed there were so much.

Feliciano just took a deep breath and let his mind take control of his words, "Hello, I'm Omega Feliciano and this my older brother Omega Lovino, we are Francis's cousin. Though, over the years I sometimes I forget that Francis is even my cousin since he turned into one of my best friends. He taught me so much and was always there for me when I needed to chat privately. He even yelled at the poor Alpha that I had crush on for not asking me out sooner! I. . . . I'm just so proud of you Francis. You'd use to the family example of what not to do, but now I truly believe that I am probably the person taking that over. I love you and don't lose this Omega, he's really nice and perfect for you. Happy days!"

Feliciano sat down with blushing cheeks as the crowd clapped widely over his words.

"Don't fuck this one up!" Lovino yelled and Francis patted his heart with a bright smile as people laughed.

"Aye! It's my turn!" Antonio gasped and that was Francis's turn to look in horror as the Spaniard stood up and ran over to beside Francis with Gilbert on the other side.

"We're proud of you!" Gilbert chimed with his signature smile as Antonio leaned on the chair.

"Truly, we are the Bad Touch Trio all through childhood and we'd cause so much trouble, but now the only trouble you're causing is my heart!" Antonio smiled sadly as Francis looked mostly surprise.

"We love you bro, getting married is something awesome and we wish for the best marriage with happy children on the way." Gilbert nodded his head and gave Antonio a high-five.

The reception was actually Feliciano's favorite part of the wedding. Everyone came up to him with teary eyes saying how much they loved his speech and who Ludwig was and after mutual talking they would leave and Feliciano would give Ludwig a kiss under the jaw.

The orchestra had started playing the waltz and Feliciano wanted to dance so he dragged Ludwig to the dance floor. After perfecting their hand poistion Ludwig started leading the Omega across the floor.

"Remember the first day we met. You danced just like this, but at that time you were so shy." Feliciano giggled.

"I'm glad I could get to know you better." Ludwig leant down kissing the Omega on the lips in a gentle display of affection.

Feliciano was in mid dance with his Alpha when he heard a scream and then he was pulled close to Ludwig's chest knowing the Alpha's intentions.

Feliciano looked over Ludwig's arm seeing the last person in the world he wanted to see.

There was Alpha Benjamin, he looked crazed with a creased suit and rips in his pants like he ran through the woods. In his hand was a long hunting rifle while the hunting rifle's bad deed laid in front of Alpha which was a bleeding Omega. She sobbed as she had a hand on her side, blood pooled around her.

To both Alpha and Omega horror the gun was pointed at both of them.

"What are you doing with my Omega?" Benjamin asked in a perplex voice as he started forward. Ludwig did all he could to protect him and Papa was trying to sprint over, but the gun went off and only one person took the bullet.

That being the lovely Omega, Feliciano Vargas.

 **(...)**

 _I can't believe this story is coming to a close. Next chapter will be the last and then we have a proluge._  
 _SORRY NOT SORRY, MAYBE FELICIANO WON'T RECOVER AHAHAHA_

 _(Remeber to review and follow, it means a bunch to me.)_

 _QUESTION ANSWER: I actually was planning to write a branch off story about Francis and Arthur since they quite an adorable couple. One of my OTPs_


	9. Chapter 9

"Feliciano!" Papa voice was going hoarse as he fell down to his knees at the Omega who had just been shot.

Ludwig was already down on the floor whispering his name like a broken mantra as his hand applied pressure to his side. The bullet had hit right on the side near the top of his hip bone, it was extremely painful if the bullet had pierced something inside.

From across the room was Alpha Antonio whose face was drawn back in horror after witnessing Feliciano fall. His blood boiled as he stared at Benjamin with eyes filled with venom.

"I'm going to get that asshole." Antonio went to run and tackle Benjamin, but he was pulled back. He whirled around ready to give the person a piece of his mind, but the words died in his throat as it was just Lovino. "Lovi? Shouldn't you be out of this building, I'd die if you were injured." Antonio pulled Lovino to his chest as the young Omega sobbed pitifully.

"But you're going to get hurt." He whispered into his chest and Antonio was soon regretting the day. Lovino was the love of his life, beautiful in any way imaginable, but he was such a fragile boy. He reminded Antonio of the glass figurines his mother had in her china cabinet. They were beautiful young Omegas dressed in riches with luxuries locks and fine curves, but their beauty was easily broken if it would hit something.

"My rose, my tomato, my lovely Omega," Antonio bumped Lovino's chin up giving him a tender kiss. "Don't worry, i'll be fine. For you, you should get out of here. I would parish if I could see anyone else get hurt."

Lovino looked over at his brother for a split second before breaking into more emotional tears as he grasped harder on Antonio's arm, words were coming out of his mouth, yet they made little to no sense.

"Get him out of here!" Antonio yelled as he took off his coat and put it around Lovino as an Alpha came from one of the doors and grabbed Lovino by the waist and lifted him up. It hurt Antonio's heart to hear Lovino spit such vulgar words at him as he thrashed, sobbing. Antonio pressed a kiss to his hand blowing it to his distressed mate and turned to see Benjamin who was still standing by the broken doors.

He was completely surrounded by angry Alphas, the only noise was the pitiful whines of the Omega at his feet as she was slowly bleeding out, causing problems from them all. Feliciano was silent though, a few sobs broke out from him, but it was hard to breath in so much pain.

"Ludwig," Papa whispered as he leaned over getting his hand under Feliciano's collar, "Help me get this off of him."

Ludwig was slightly embarrassed to see what Feliciano had under his dress, but right now his feelings and wishes meant little. He grabbed the chest fabric as Papa gave a hearty pull ripping the fabric, as well as Ludwig, as they were finding Feliciano's creamy white skin that was marred with blood.

"Pull very carefully around the wound, we don't want to distress him in any way." Papa instructed as Ludwig carefully lifted the fabric listening to Feliciano whine quietly letting out a broken sob as the dress was pulled down his hips showing his chest.

"I need a bottle of whiskey, some tweasers, and gauze. Find a medical kit!" Papa screamed to another man who ran off and left the scene to go behind the bar. "Ludwig, elevate his head and keep him awake." He said quietly lifting Feliciano's head so Ludwig could get his legs under his head and on his lap.

Ludwig petted Feliciano's hair taking note of his pale skin. His eyes that were shinning just a minute ago were glazed over and tears were pouring down the ground. "Hey. . . baby, shh." Ludwig kissed his mates forehead as he let out a whine. "I need you to stay awake, think like you always do. What did you want to name our child?" Ludwig asked suddenly.

"D. . . D. . . Dom-a-ik." Feliciano got out through rasped and Ludwig laughed happily kissing his forehead again.

"Dominik, I love it and what personality will he have?"

"J-J-us l-ke h-s fa-er." Ludwig noticed rapidly that Feliciano was having a hard time get words out, but it kept his brain moving quickly and he looked to be awake.

The Alpha retrieved the medical kit from behind the bar and set down the glass of whiskey. Papa took a sip from the shot glass and practically shoved some of it in Ludwig's mouth before pouring it over the bullet wound making Feliciano do a pained yelp.

"For our luck, we'll need it." Papa explained as Ludwig looked quite disgusted for drinking the drink, but it calmed his nerves greatly even if he was stressing so much he could have blew a vein.

Papa made a cross on his chest before putting on the latex gloves and pulled out a pair of tweaser. The older Alpha looked up at his son who was in a look of shock as Ludwig looked to be doing the same.

Papa had taken every course at the college to ensure he'd be the best doctor in town. He seen bullet wounds, stab wounds, even major infections that made it impossible to live, but through all he prevailed. Though, he would never imagen himself taking care of a bullet wound of his own son, but here he was trying to get the shell out.

From the look of the wound, Benjamin wasn't very close to Feliciano so the shell wasn't relatively deep and Feliciano heart beat was still going strong so he was starting good.

He finally found the shell and pulled it out carefully, to his surprise and relief the shell was in tact, so nothing exploded or small piece weren't lodged inside.

Papa smiled as he set the tweasers on the napkin the man came with and the bloody bullet was laying next to it. He took another glass of whiskey and poured it over the wound making Feliciano finally whine and whisper for it to stop hurting.

"It's almost over _liebe_ , it's out, it's out." Ludwig whispered as he kissed Feliciano on the side of the head, burying his nose in the sweet-smelling hair trying to get Feliciano calm down, he was a sobbing mess and he was starting to flinch in pain.

Papa was in his own medical world wiping the blood away from the wound and put a thick piece of gauze over the wound and then wrapped it carefully in pale pink bandages that became slightly stained in blood.

Papa cringed hearing the gun off one more time and then it was thrown to the ground as skin slapped against the floor. Benjamin was tackled by three men, one of them being Antonio. The stray bullet pieced the wall never hitting anyone.

The police were soon at the mansion and some of the stronger Alphas strapped Feliciano and the female Omega to a long boards and carried them carefully down his office where he would soon treat the girl and further anylaize his son.

Standing at the door was Ludwig with the most horrified expression on his face as blood stained the sleeves of his shirt and pants. Gilbert had abandoned his date to embrace his little brother who started cry in the hug grasping him tightly.

"Ludwig," Papa started as he touched Ludwig's shoulder, "I promise that Feliciano will get better." His voice was soft and caring.

"They said that about my mother and those doctors killed her!" Ludwig looked to be livid as he stood there in distress.

"I am unlike other doctors that see patients as test subjects," Papa explained softly as he grasped Ludwig's face. "Feliciano is strong and he is most certainly my son. He will get his treatment and I promise you he will be able to walk down the aisle on your wedding day."

Ludwig was silent for a minute, he wiped away the wetness of his cheeks and held out his hand that was covered in blood. "You promise Mr. Vargas? My mate will be alright?"

Papa took Ludwig's hand and gave it a firm shake, "I promise, you will become my son-in-law."

Ludwig gave him a stone cold look before he was led inside the mansion with another broken sob coming from his mouth.

Papa was certain Feliciano found himself the perfect mate. His beautiful mate, Vivian, told him the day that they were wedded that she knew she was in love with him after he stayed in her room while she was fighting an illness even if she could have gotten him sick. He earned her trust and she found what she was looking for.

Trying to find his mate, he found her in the middle of the lawn sitting in a heap.

"Vivian, please stop crying." Papa hugged his wife who was pitifully crying. Lovino was tucked under her arm wearing Antonio's coat closely to his body shaking in fear.

"How? How can I not cry Gino! My baby was shot!" Mama growled as she turned her head seeing the police holding Benjamin from the back of his wrist.

"That Fucker! I'll see how he feels!" Mama got loose from Papa's grip and she was about to attack the Alpha, but she was grabbed from behind.

She thrashed trying to kick and punch the man holding her, but it was just Francis and Antonio was next to him. Seeing the Spanish Alpha, Lovino gasped running over quickly and engulfed him in a hug not allowing Antonio to get out of the crushing hug.

"Francis let me down!" Mama screamed, "I hope your happy for killing my baby! Fucker!"

Benjamin looked at Mama with darken eyes filled with sorrow and depression. He was pushed into a carriage and the two men locked the doors sending Mama warning glances before hopping at the front and driving away.

They left the distraught family in the front yard of the mansion, all of them were hurting emotionally.

"My wedding." Francis whispered as he set Mama down on the ground before his knees buckled and he let out a pitiful cry.

Arthur, still in the white dress, walked carefully over to his husband and bent down hugging him tightly as he shook in fear.

"Are you ok?" Lovino asked again as he cradled Antonio's face in his cold hand.

"Of course, I, the great Spain has successfully brought down the villain." Antonio jumped back and flexed greatly. Lovino let out a small laugh as Antonio gave him a powerful hug, "I did it all for the pretty Omega." He planted a kiss on Lovino's forehead.

"This pretty Omega was going to slap the big strong Alpha. Never do that again or I'll kill you myself."

"Alright, Alright." Antonio smiled sheepishly looking at the group.

To Papa's surprise the smile on Antonio's face disappeared into a frown.

The doors to the mansion was kicked opened and scared the group. Gilbert walked outside with a bottle of whiskey and a platter with many shot glasses, he held Ludwig by his wrist, because his hand was gushing blood.

"Hey, come on guys. Stop pouting." Gilbert snapped as he set down the platter on a hedge and started pouring drinks. "Hey, bro-in-law, care to look at your son-in-law's hand." He said suddenly angrily glaring at Ludwig who was flexing his hand.

Papa stood up and motioned Ludwig over and he offered his hand with guilt pooling in his eyes. "What did you do? I just saw you?" Papa sneered as he looked at all the tiny cuts on the Alpha's hand.

"I-I punch a mirror." Ludwig stuttered as he used his other hand to wipe at his eyes that were becoming wet.

"Brighten up!" Gilbert demanded as he started passing out the shot glasses.

"Tonight we drink!" He exclaimed as he took Ludwig's hand and poured some of the whiskey of the cuts making him cry out. "Just cleaning them out for ya'."

"Thank you, er, Gilbert." Papa lips went into a line as he was given a cup filled with whiskey.

"Alright, we will say what we are thankful for." Gilbert announced, "I am thankful for family and friends."

The circle went Antonio and Lovino, "To love," They said in unison.

"To my wedding!" Francis shouted.

"To the children." Arthur smiled kindly swishing the liquid in his cup.

"To protecting everyone." Mama frowned wiping away her tears.

"To new beginnings!" Papa laughed, making Ludwig laugh.

"To my mate. . . "

They started clinking glasses, smiles filling their faces, everything being forgotten from the catastrophe they just saw.

"You forgot someone." Ludwig muttered as he used one hand to pour a glass of whiskey and held it up. "For Feliciano, for new beginnings, for luck, and healthiness!" He shouted to the sky and poured the glass out on the ground as they cheered together.

(...)

Papa sighed as he sat in his little shop, behind him was his son's body that went into comatose and the female Omega. It turned out that she was the oldest Omega of her family, which was German royalty and the family was pressing charges, lots of charges.

If she was were to die, or even Feliciano, Benjamin could be hung.

Papa was knocked out of thought as the bells jingled to his shop. As always, Ludwig Beilschmidt came right after his metal shop closed to see Feliciano.

To bring Papa to tears, Ludwig would talk to Feliciano. He'd talk about anything, a dress he saw in a window of a shop on his way there that Feliciano would like, a cat approached him, even what the weather was.

"Feliciano hasn't woken up yet, Ludwig. We must keep high hopes." Papa said gruffly as the Alpha passed him.

He did a splendid job by hiding his emotion, but his smell was dreadful and scared.

"I love him, that will be enough." Ludwig whispered as he sat down next to Feliciano's cot and held his hand. Ludwig's right hand was bandaged up tightly since he punched that mirror.

Papa gave him a sadden look as he touched the Alpha's shoulder. "Believe Ludwig, I believe you are right. Feliciano loves you and you love him so he would never leave you alone. You understand how excited he'd be to hear that Lovino was pregnant or Mama had taken classes to make his wedding dress.

A lot has happen since Feliciano went into the pain triggering comatose. Mallory, the other omega who got shot, woke up a week ago and got to see her large family, but she couldn't leave, because of her wounds. The Alpha had shot her right in the chest, which it wasn't an easy bullet to get out.

Though, the news with the family was that Lovino had finally got pregnant with his and Antonio's first child and Mama had started taking lessons with Mrs. Kirkland to make Feliciano's dress. Arthur sometimes joined them, but he had gotten himself pregnant with his first child. Papa expected twins from Arthur since he was growing much larger than Lovino and they had similar body figures.

Ludwig let out a deep sigh taking Feliciano's hand and kissed it, but Papa watched him freeze and he seemed to jump back and out of the shop he practically ran.

Papa glanced over at Ludwig who had practically high tailed out the shop and bent down taking Feliciano's hand and sniffed it slightly. A smell filled his nose that hurt his nostrils, but he knew exactly what it was and why Ludwig left.

Feliciano was going into the heat.

It wasn't bad and it seemed that Feliciano wasn't in the full-blown heat since he didn't smell it when he came in, but he knew just a few sniffs of the intoxicating smell and Ludwig could go into a force indusing rut which wasn't good in front of the father of the Omega.

"You are early this month, baby," Papa kissed Feliciano in the forehead, he was starting to heat up which was why they called it the heat, "you'll thank me later when you wake up," he promised turning away and walked outside shutting the door tightly.

He looked around, he thought Ludwig completely ran away, but when he saw he was leaning agaisnt the wood of the shop tapping his foot angrily.

"Ludwig!" Papa called with a smile and waved him over, but the Alpha stayed rooted to the ground.

"I-I can't get near, my instincts," Ludwig's eyes darted around and crossed his arms. His patience was thinning from the animalistic urge to mate with Feliciano, but it surprised Papa how he was so moraled.

"Then I'll come to you," Papa stated walking over and stood in front of the blonde Alpha, he noticed that his pupils were very small and his cheeks were starting to get red. This is normal when an Alpha was showing signs of a prematured rut broughten on by an Omega in the heat. "I want you to go home," Papa instructed, "but take Feliciano with you."

Ludwig looked at him like he smashed his face in a wall and then asked him a drink at the local bar. "Sir? Are you giving me permission to mate with Feliciano! He's unconcious!"

"No, listen, Feliciano will probably be broughten out of his state of comotose trigger by his heat and his desire to be mated. I don't want him stinking up my shop and he'd be crying about how he wants you, a pain to have for a week. You two are made for each other and I'd be damned if you didn't just mate my son, or do you have another Omega?" Papa wasn't one to guilt trip, but the way Ludwig looked so startled and blown away.

"I can assure you sir, I am devoted to Feliciano till the day he goes to the beyond." He said proudly and Papa gave him a smirk.

"Go in there and get him, but also let me give you some dressing for his wound. Don't bend my son in half, I know how you Alphas get when you go into rut."

Papa started up his nagging as he pushed open the door and he was greeted with the stronger scent and Ludwig let out an airy sigh and his hand formed into a fist. The smell was like some kind of acid, burning his nostrils and it wouldn't let him forget it. Papa hated the smell for that reason, but to young Alphas like Ludwig, it was like an intoxicating glass of wine towards an alcholic.

Papa was frantically trying to pack a bag of guaze as Ludwig was trying to pick Feliciano up without dropping him. Usually the Alpha could lift Feliciano in the air by his becip (Ludwig being those strong guys who let children swing from his bicep), but he felt weak towards the smell.

Papa handed Ludwig the bag and watched his new son-in-law launch out the store and he started sprinting down the streets.

Alphas and Omegas who smelled the maturing scent turned their ways. The Omegas who saw giggled behind their hand knowing how unpredictable the heats were and the Alphas had to restrain themselves to Omegas so the smell wouldn't affect them in any way.

Ludwig, paying no mind to the other people ran into his shop and locked the doors frantically as he dropped his bag. The three dogs came from the metal room with courious sniffing and tried to ask Ludwig what was the problem and they were trying to sniff Feliciano, but Ludwig was already gone slamming his bedroom door shut and locked it anyway he could.

He set Feliciano down on the bed and collasped in a chair with an out-of-breath and a shaky sigh as he took the pitcher of water off his bedside table and poured it into a glass taking a long gulp of it and laid his face on the desk mumbling angrily. He'd just ran three blocks to just get to his house and to do nothing.

He didn't want to be like the fairy-tale his mother used to tell him, he think it was Sleeping Beauty. She fell into a sleep that nothing could wake her up, the prince had tried to wake her with a kiss, but he failed and he ended up having sex with her lifeless corpse and the only reason Auroa woke up was from the pain of child-birth.

He definitly didn't want Feliciano to wake up to child birth.

Before Ludwig could do anything he was shock to here a knock at his door. Standing up awkwardly he opened his bedroom door and shut it behind him using the key on the top of the door frame to lock it from any Alpha who could happen to get upstairs and went downstairs opening his door.

Standing in front of him was a male Omega. He had dark brown hair and icy looking blue eyes that screamed busniess. "Am I coming at a bad time?" The Omega asked arching his eyebrow.

"Ah, actually no! My mate had just passed out." Ludwig let out a cheeky laugh and the Omega only gave him an odd stare before Ludwig let him in the house.

To the German's surprise an Alpha followed him. He was a big man with a stone cold look on his face and he had enough height to body slam Ludwig into the wall if he wanted, but he seemed to be a nice guy.

"You are Feliciano Vargas's mate?" The Omega asked as he sat down on a chair in the large walkway. The Alpha stood behind him like some kind of bodyguard.

"Uh, yes, but we aren't married yet. . ." Ludwig took a seat in front of the Omega who only gave him a tiny smile.

"I am Omega Kelly, my daughter, Mallory, was the one who got shot."

"Oh, I'm sorry for the inconvience in your family."

"Truly it's fine. What I am here is for your participation in the trails to get Alpha Benjamin Hernal to be hung. If you will help me, your family will probably be given a loathsome load of cash. As for my family, we are already loaded, because I am from German Royalty, but this is for the wellfare of my children and your mate." Omega Kelly went on to say.

"What will the trails be like?" Ludwig asked.

"Nothing major," the bodyguard Alpha spoke up, "we just need your side of the story and I assume he has harassed Feliciano in the days time?"

"Yes, we have accounts of him hitting Feliciano and he even almost killed him, well twice." Ludwig thought over his response and looked at Omega Kelly who looked practically overjoyed.

"That is the accounts we need, with these we can possibly win the case. He is already charged with disdurbing the peace, alcholic consumition, substance consumation, and two attempted man-slaughter, but with the added abuse to an Omega is practically overjoying in the case." Omega Kelly explained as he looked at the bodyguard-like Alpha."Before we get home make sure we get these down on paper. Excuse us, we let ourselves out so you can go back to relieving your mate's desires. Thank you for your time Alpha Beilschmidt."

Omega Kelly waved at him and Ludwig stood up as he walked out of the room.

A loathsome of cash, the Omega stated. Ludwig was afraid to say he wouldn't know what to buy with all that pounds, but he guessed he'd buy a large manision like his brother's to raise his kids in and to treat Feliciano like he was the most regalest person in the country!

Ludwig smiled at the idea of Feliciano dressed in riches while a bliss smile was on his face and not the pale emotionless face he had been seeing.

The Alpha took the key from his pocket and opened the door, to his surprise, there was Feliciano sitting upright with an uncomfortable look. The smell of heat was strong and practically killed the Alpha not to run over and show his mate how lustful he could be.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano asked, his eyes were glazed over as he seemed to slouch and he let out a needy whine as his hands bunched up the linens.

"Coming! Stay calm and don't move a lot!" Ludwig ordered as he locked the door behind him and discarded his shirt on the seat beside the bed as he leaned over the bed capturing the sweet tasting lips that hungrily kissed back. In a battle of dominance, Ludwig won quickly and the kiss became sloopy, but nobody was complaining.

Climbing on the bed, still in lip lock, Ludwig let his fingers brush agaisnt the skin on Feliciano's bare side and they broke the kiss for Feliciano to moan loudly and his hands wrapped around Ludwig's back, his manicured nails that had grown out from the neglect of care, gnashed into his back and he let out a rumble of pleasue marking up Feliciano's neck full of his scent. He needed only his scent, not Benjamins, not any other Alpha's, but himself!

The one hand Feliciano didn't notice that was still rested on his hip trailed lower and brushed agaisnt his navel making him whine. The new experience and pleasure of being sourrounded by Ludwig was something he wished for in dreams.

"You're so wet down here Feliciano! I thought you were innocent." Ludwig teased making the Omega arch his back when his privates were touched.

Ludwig had taken note that Feliciano had a very sensetive body, which was a complete turn on hearing him cry out with passion filled breaths of lust.

Ludwig's sucking mouth had taken its trail down and went down to Feliciano's chest and toyed with his nipples until Feliciano was an impaitent mess and his nails were becoming too much. Ludwig was pretty sure that Feliciano's markings would be his nails digging into his back.

"You're so sexy." Ludwig kissed the scar that was created by the bullet. It was like a lightning bolt across the Omega's left hip.

Feliciano out an airy laugh and a simple whine as Ludwig pulled out his knot, it had already had swollen slightly from the foreplay and the Alpha had finally made them become one with one simple thrust.

The Omega couldn't tell how long or what happen through his lust filled haze as he clawed at Ludwig's back and let out a cry of mercy as Ludwig wouldn't let up on his pounding.

"Cum with me, darling." Ludwig kissed up the Omega neck ready to clamp down on his neck for the mating bite. As well as Feliciano carrying around Ludwig's scent, the mating mark was a wound an Alpha made that would never heal completely and would create a scar in the shape of the Alphas' teeth that said that Feliciano was taken by a devoted mate and would never pick another mate again.

Ludwig gave one more powerful thrust to have his knot completely secured in Feliciano's anus making the Omega cry out and his nails latched down to the Alpha's shoulder as the teeth were clamped down on his neck through his shaking orgasm. Ludwig was silently grunted through his teeth as he continued to shot in his sperm into his new mate.

"Sorry," Ludwig whispered as he lapped up Feliciano's blood from the wound as the Omega was trying to catch his breath. Feliciano was thrilled if a whole week would be doing this with his trusted Alpha.

"It's fine Luddy, lay down and rest before I start up again," Feliciano giggled as he pulled Ludwig down on the bed and snuggled into his chest completely sated by the knot inside him.

"I missed you a lot. I thought you were going to die!" Ludwig kissed Feliciano passionatenly and the Omega eagerly kissed back as he petted Ludwig's hair that had become ungelled from sweating so much.

"I'd never leave you Ludwig, never think so lowly of me," Feliciano scolded lightly as he peppered kisses down Ludwig's neck.

"You're the last person i'd think lowly of. Now come here and lets make sweet love~" Ludwig purred as he pulled Feliciano down the bed by the hips making the Omega giggle and wrap his arms around Ludwig's neck.

A week had passed and after Feliciano's blissful heat ended, he wished to go home. Ludwig, being the sweet mate, carried Feliciano all the way to his home so it wouldn't bother his legs.

They were greeted by Mama who hugged Feliciano tightly telling them tearfully how scared she was and Papa was behind her giving Ludwig suggestive stares that the Alpha didn't appreciate them.

Like promised, Feliciano did walk down the aisle in the handmade dress that Mama made for him. The dress was a beautiful white with puffed out sleeves that went down to a tight fabric and a v-shape piece of fabric connected on Feliciano's middle finger. The skirt was long with a big train that Feliciano absloutely adored. To finish off everything, a crown of white roses were weaved around his head and a sparkly, expensive ring was put on his hand.

Like Omega Kelly said, they had won the legal battle and Omega Kelly graciously gave him all the money explaining that it was Ludwig's wedding present. This gave Ludwig enough money to spend on the chapel and the ring he had handcrafted himself.

Also, he bought a mansion in the country outside of the British city.

Though, with all the money Ludwig continued to work. He kept his morals and worked at his tiny metal shop still making trinkets at relilable condition and at a cheap cost.

" _Mutti_? When is _Vati_ coming home?" A little voice asked Feliciano as he was in mid stir of the pot of soup.

He turned around seeing the little boy, his name being Dominik. He was five with curly golden locks and amber eyes. He was the light of Feliciano's world, the little Alpha he'd always want, while Dominik adored his mother always glued at his hip and all the attention went to himself.

"He'll be home when he always is. . . what's wrong Nicki?" Feliciano turned the stove down low and walked over to the Alpha and collected him in his arms.

Dominik was carried to the dinning room where his _Mutti_ could sit down and he could sit on his lap for a fonder conversation.

"I'm sorry Mutti. I'm so sorry!" The Alpha started crying as he hugged Feliciano around the waist.

"Why are sorry Nicki? What happened?" Feliciano's mother instincts kicked in and grasped his baby's face looking for any wounds.

Dominik pushed the hands away and he jumped off Feliciano's lap and motioned for him to follow. Feliciano followed with intrest as Dominik lead him through the hallways and he stopped with sniffle.

Usually, there was a vase full of flowers at the column right in front of the entrance, but today the vase was completely shattered on the ground with the white roses in a pile.

"I couldn't pick up the pretty flowers _Mutti_ had, because they hurt to pick up." Dominik muttered as he wrung his hands.

Feliciano smiled fondly as he bent down kissing the boy on the forehead. "Don't be sad my little doll, nothing is wrong. Vases can be replaced, not little Alpha boys! I'm glad you came to me before attempting to pick everything up yourself." Feliciano praised.

Dominik lifted his head and gave Feliciano a bright smile giving him a hug.

Feliciano loved Dominik, because it Ludwig's gift to him. Honestly, Feliciano would be happy if he lived in Ludwig's tiny apartment with little money than their huge amount, because all Feliciano needed was Ludwig and their little baby Dominik.

Feliciano remembered his father's words the day his heart was broken his first crush not liking him back.

 _"Love should be a feeling brought on a person by another person not something forced, so let life play it's game of chance and when the game gives you 'the one' never let them go."_

(...)

 _Thank you for reading and for loving this poor story!_  
 _Truthly, Feliciano was suppose to die and everything was suppose to be sad, but I remembered I promised a reviewer that I'd put in smut, so happy days for writing!_  
 _Stay tune for one more chapter of epilogue!_

 _TitanPandora_


End file.
